


Destined

by RizzEditions



Series: Un-Destined 예정되지 않은 [3]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Bonding, Car Sex, Depression, Drama, Eventual Smut, Family Bonding, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Guilt, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Post Mpreg, Realization, Regret, Revelations, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzEditions/pseuds/RizzEditions
Summary: True love doesn't have to be conditional,But it does require trust.First love does seem truly destined but destiny believes,True love doesn't have to be first.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Series: Un-Destined 예정되지 않은 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776310
Comments: 21
Kudos: 519





	1. First Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey!
> 
> Hold your heads and hearts up everybody because after the hype of NCT 2020, here we get another hype which is the beginning of the end! The very start of the Un-Destined final part!
> 
> I hope that through the end of our long time journey, you all will experience new things and get set with the creative concepts that I tended to put in from my left to right hand. :')
> 
> So read and enjoy! Here the journey starts to end!

There was a moment of silence. A long lasting one which did not seem to be ending anytime soon until a simple, one word question was asked.

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“I am extremely sorry about this news as well as your loss but this is true, Mr. Kim. Although we tried our best to save both of your family members, it happened to be only one person who could be saved and we saved your husband instead of the child and the child would probably not gonna make it without his father.”

  
  


“No! No, no… This can't be happening. Baek… This just can't…” Jongdae started sobbing while collapsing down into his husband's arms.

  
  


Baekhyun was just as broken as him. He always had a feeling at the feeling of becoming a grandparent. His only child was about to give birth to his first child and he could finally see his grandchild's face, which was his last wish to be fulfilled in his life.

However, fate had other plans and he could not turn it in anyway. So what he did is just caressed his husband's back to sooth him while keeping his own tears unshed.

  
  


“I know it's hard and so painful, baby, but please… Don't break down love. Think of our Taeillie. He must be a lot more hurt than us and we need to console him. Just who gonna do that if we ourselves start breaking down?”

  
  


Jongdae just cried harder and Baekhyun's eyes also started shedding the tears as he sniffled and the couple cried and comforted each other for a few moments.

  
  


Jungwoo on the other hand, was just blank. He was not crying nor speaking. There was no reaction on his face but there were many emotions inside his mind, his heart and in his entire senses.

  
  


He felt bad, guilty and mostly regretful. This really couldn't be happening. This wasn't supposed to be happening. It was not something he thought would happen. It was not something he could do. But he did.

  
  


“It is really saddening. I can understand that but we have to keep up with our activities, too. So I would like to inform you that Taeil is now fine just like I mentioned. But, we have to keep till tomorrow for some more checkups and vaccinations. Once this all will be done, he may be discharged and ready to go home.”

  
  


Jungwoo just witnessed the doctor's explanation and Baekhyun thanking him. He would lie if he would not admit that seeing his in-laws especially Baekhyun in such a vulnerable state hurt him. He wanted to say something. Anything. Most likely apologize. But he didn't do either of them.

  
  


He wanted and he needed to know how things got into this. He couldn't waste another moment to just stand and think. So he exited the hospital, rushing to the place where he could get the answers.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Jungwoo didn't greet anyone on his way and straight rushed into the mansion, banging the door as he entered inside and searched for the person who had the answers to all that mess.

  
  


“Oh Welcome! And, congratulations on the accomplishment of our mission. I didn't know you would be that good at acting. You did well at faking being sick. I must admit.”

  
  


“I'm not here for this bullshit, Mark. I just want to know what the actual fuck was that?” Jungwoo asked. His tone sounded filled with rage.

  
  


Mark raised his eyebrow questioningly and started, “If you are referring to your husband, then wasn't that what we have actually planned?”

  
  


“You have told me that it would be just a small hit and not any major injuries would be caused. But he had an entire brutal car accident and lost so much of his blood! He was at the verge of death and could possibly die if he wouldn't be admitted on time.”

  
  


“But he got there on time, right? So what is the major issue? I promised you that I would get him at the hospital on time after the main act and I did. I even paid them extra charges in case they would need to do some major surgery to save him. He is there and all fine now so there is no need to overreact.”

  
  


Jungwoo's mouth went agape in disbelief. Just how could that little daddy's princess stay calm after all that bloody act they did?

  
  


“Overreacting? Mark? He just didn't get brutally injured but he also lost his child. He had a fucking miscarriage and it was us to cause that. It is us who did that. We fucking killed a child who wasn't even born! We are the culprits of his miscarriage and miscarriage was not the part of this hell of a plan!”

  
  


Mark looked down for a moment and chuckled mockingly before looking back at the elder and saying, “Well, how do I explain this? Did you really think it would work without that? Did you really think that you could get back in your husband's pants with Hyuck's baby inside his womb? Of course that sinister had to leave the world. Of course miscarriage was a part of the plan.”

  
  


_ SLAP! _

  
  


The loud sound of the rough skin contact got Mark's servants off guard and they started coming to them to rescue their junior master and kick Jungwoo out but Mark lifted his hand, motioning them to stop on their track and said, “Leave. All of you.” The hissing of his voice got his servants shivered as they bowed and left the duo alone.

  
  


Jungwoo was just too furious to notice or focus on any other thing than the little bad thing in front of him. “You are insane, Mark. You are fucking insane, you are sick! So fucking horribly sick!”

  
  


“Yes! Yes I am sick. Freakingly, horribly sick!” Mark screamed at the latter making him flinch. His time sounded as if some fallen angel was in pain and it intimidated Jungwoo.

  
  


“I'm sick for love. For the love that I have always dreamed of but never got. For the love that I could get but it got robbed. I just want love. To be loved. I'm so damn sick for love.” His tone got softer in the end as his eyes filled with tears. He started crying and Jungwoo just stayed in silence for a moment not knowing what to do. It was the first time to see the younger in such a state, broken and vulnerable instead of his usual confident and cocky personality.

  
  


He even just realized that he had slapped the younger just a few moments ago and noticed the redness on his cheek which he had hit. And it was not just a light tint. It was extremely red as almost blood. Although the younger's entire face was red because of his sniffles as he cried.

  
  


He felt bad at some points for what he did. Or maybe he just felt bad for everything he did in his entire life. But right now, he actually disliked the sight in front of him. The sight of Mark crying in intense pain which was caused by him. He actually felt as if the latter was a sensitive doll made of glass and he broke it.

  
  


Though, there was one certain thing that surprised him too, that the latter was not even holding onto his cheek as if he didn't care about the harsh sting there. As if he honorably accepted what the elder did to him.

  
  


He took a breath and calmed himself a little before breaking the silence. “This is not love Mark. This is just your extreme, dark obsession. Your drastically high pride to achieve someone as if they're some of your accessories. You can't just purchase or someone to fall in love with you. You can't torture them to love you. This is not how you do it, especially when you're in love. This is just not love.”

  
  


“Then tell me what is love!”

  
  


Mark's shout along with his question felt dangerous to Jungwoo that he just went silent once again for a quite long this time round.

  
  


They both stayed in silence, looking at each other and waiting for something, anything to happen. And Jungwoo finally did.

  
  


By speaking, “I can't tell. Because, I myself don't know what love is anymore.”

  
  


There was another moment of silence.

  
  


“But I can assure you that once you will fall in true love, you will feel the changes in you. And I have a feeling that it may happen real soon. So, so soon, Mark.” And after that last explanation, Jungwoo just turned around stepping outside the mansion and left.

  
  


Mark just collapsed down through the glass table and started sobbing his heart out. He actually himself did not know as to what just happened or had been happening all this time. 

  
  


Maybe Jungwoo was right. Maybe he was just really sick. But he was also not wrong when he said that he was sick for love.


	2. Second Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling out of love and feeling of true love..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good things happening lately. <3

It was too obvious that people usually felt as if they got a new life when they successfully won over their sicknesses, illnesses or brutal state.

  
  


But for Taeil, he just felt as if he got another undeserving chance to ruin everything and hurt everyone.

  
  


“Hey, you woke up. How are you feeling?”

  
  


“Better now. Thanks doctor.” Taeil thanked the latter as he looked down at his lap and stomach which had a bump just two days ago.

  
  


“I'm so sorry for this. We tried our best to not let it happen however, fate wasn't by our side and even after all the things we did, it happened.”

  
  


It was strange for Taeil that the doctor was apologising to him for what happened to him when it was not in any way their fault. It was not any other's fault but him. He was the one who was actually wrong. He had always been wrong.

  
  


Not only wrong, but selfish and careless as well. Always been stubborn. Never listened to his parents, nor his husband. Hurt everyone he knew. His parents, husband, lover and somehow even his own child. He couldn't even protect the little one.

  
  


It would be a little less hurting if the child belonged to him only. But knowing that Donghyuck was also happily expecting to be father just hurt him even more. Just one responsibility that the younger had given him during his absence and he couldn't even keep up with that. He couldn't protect Donghyuck's child.

  
  


It was definitely a punishment by fate. For all his wrongdoings, for all the sins he had committed. The only thing that was eating him alive was the fact that it was not hurting him only, but all the people he loved.

  
  


How in the world he was even going to fix all the things he had turmoiled?

  
  


“There is nothing to apologize to, doctor. We can not save or have everything in our lives we want. Be it living or nonliving. I'm still really thankful that you took care of me. I hope I can get home soon as well.”

  
  


“It's good to see you strong. And, don't worry. You'll be discharged soon after a few more checkups. Your parents will be seeing you soon. They are stuck with some enquiry. Till then, I'll set some meds up as well as some edibles for you while you take some rest.”

  
  


Taeil nodded and thanked the latter once again before relaxing himself a bit and losing himself in the thoughts again. Be wondered if Jungwoo knew about it or not. Or where the younger even was.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


After his heated argument with Mark, Jungwoo returned to the hospital to check on Taeil, as well as on his parents in laws but what surprises him is that they were not by themselves there anymore.

  
  


There were cops, seeming like having a query with his in-laws. As Jungwoo went nearer, Jongdae spotted him and approached him as a relieving smile appeared on his face.

  
  


“Oh Jungwoo, where did you go? We've been wondering. Anyways, Taeil is now conscious. You can meet him. Baekhyun and I will be up just after this police query.”

  
  


Jungwoo felt relieved and tensed at the same time. “What kind of query are they here for?”

  
  


“Not really sure but they've investigated that the accident wasn't just an accident. Someone tried to kill Taeil and the car that had hit him is possibly related to some underground car dealer, Daniel. I don't really wish for it be some kind of murder case but if it's true, I hope the person who tried to hurt my baby will rot in hell.”

  
  


The younger gulped at Jongdae's last comment. “Yes. But I hope it'll be only me.” He murmured inaudibly.

  
  


Jongdae frowned his eyebrows and asked, “What?”

  
  


The latter shook his head and smiled as he said, “Nothing Papa. Let me go see Taeil.” He said as he started walking past him. Jongdae, still in confusion, just nodded and went back to where his husband was having a talk with the officers.

  
  


Jungwoo reached the room in which Taeil was admitted and opened the door slowly, not trying to cause any startling or disturbing sound.

  
  


There was the shortie he loved. Peacefully leaning on the bed and seemed to be lost in thoughts.

  
  


“Jungwoo…” Taeil started when his eyes caught the younger.

  
  


“Oh gosh, Taeil…” Jungwoo approached the shorter and embraced him in his arms gently.

  
  


Jungwoo pulled apart and took a seat in front of Taeil and they both looked at each other for a moment in silence and it actually felt as if they were speaking so many things just by those deep looks they were giving to each other.

  
  


“I'm sorry.” They both said at the same time and chuckled lightly as they realized.

  
  


“Why are you sorry babe?” They asked each other, again in unison.

  
  


Taeil giggled and motioned to let him speak first. “I am sorry because I deserve to be. In fact, sorry is not even enough for things that I did. Did with dad, did with papa, did with my colleagues, did with you.” Taeil stopped for a moment and looked up at the latter. Regretful expression could be seen on his face.

  
  


“I have done... Have been doing things. Horrible and unforgivable things for so long. I've been a selfish and disgusting person. So freaking disgusting with even more shameful secrets that I am not even able to reveal.”

  
  


Taeil started sniffling as tears started appearing in his eyes. “And the worst part is, that poor little thing had to pay for my wrongdoings. It was me who was wrong. It has always been me who is wrong!”

  
  


Jungwoo just looked for a moment as the elder started shedding little droplets of tears. He then closed and opened his eyes as he started speaking his own side, “I won't say that you weren't wrong. But I want to let you know… That you weren't the only wrong.”

  
  


Taeil looked at the younger in confusion but didn't say anything and let the latter continue.

  
  


“Maybe, the things I did are just the worst. No, there were absolutely fucking wrong! I've got my hands reddened. Reddened with blood.”

  
  


The elder's expression became somewhat confused and shocked. Jungwoo took a breath before speaking further.

  
  


“Maybe, I'm somehow the reason as to… As to why all this shit even happened.” The younger then started sniffling and Taeil was just lost as to what he should do. Comfort the latter or gasp in disbelief.

  
  


“But I now really regret them. I'm extremely guilty for every single unfortunate step I've taken. And that's, I'm leaving.”

  
  


The words were somewhat muffled and Taeil gave a look to the latter interrogatively.

  
  


“Yes Taeil. I'm leaving this. I'm leaving you. I'm leaving the past in the past. I just want everything to be reset. So that I can do a new start. So that you can do a new start. Although I'm going to pay for the things I've done, I just hope you can forgive. I just hope we both can understand each other and let the things go for the good. Let each other go for the good.”

  
  


There was a moment of silence after Jungwoo's speech. Both looking down avoiding each other's eyes. Then suddenly Taeil grasped the other's hand gently.

  
  


“I just want to ask you one thing. Have you fallen out of love with me, Jungwoo?”

  
  


Jungwoo looked back and asked, “Have you not, Taeil?”

  
  


“Have you also fallen in love with someone else, Woo-ah?”

  
  


The younger just looked down again as a blush raised on his cheeks and a soft chuckle left his lips. Taeil smiled as he caressed the younger's palm in a way of appreciating.

  
  


“Alright then I guess it's time to say goodbye.” Jungwoo said while standing up, ready to leave.

  
  


“Can we, can we kiss for the last time?” Taeil asked hesitantly and Jungwoo just giggled while leaning down and capturing the man's lips into his.

  
  


It was literally the sweetest and softest kiss they ever had. It didn't seem romantic but instead, a passionate sensation to share each other's new found feeling and support the same.

  
  


The both then pulled away and smiled at each other while giggling lightly. “Take care.” Taeil said.

  
  


“I think you need to take care of yourself more.” Jungwoo replied and kissed the elder's forehead and started making his way to the door.

  
  


Just as he was about to go outside, Taeil's voice broke the silence.

  
  


“Jungwoo, will we ever see each other again?”

  
  


“Maybe. In a new form. In a new way.” And with that, the man disappeared. Taeil exhaled and laid back again, relaxing and losing himself to the dreamland.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


When Jungwoo went in the lobby and to his parents in laws, he overheard their discussion a little.

  
  


“We may get to this underground dealer Daniel but first we need to see Mr. Taeil's spouse as well. We have some speculations that should be cleared before we take any further move.”

  
  


“There is no need to reach out to any third party, officer.”

  
  


The voice took the group's attention as they all looked suspiciously at the latter. Including Baekhyun and Jongdae as well.

  
  


“Because, it's me.”

  
  


There was a moment of silence after that short sentence which had the old couple stunned in disbelief.

  
  


“Jung… Woo?” Jongdae tried speaking but his voice trembled.

  
  


“Yes. I am the one who did this. I am the one who got that car from Daniel and I am the reason why the kid is gone since I never wanted to have a child. Dad wasn't wrong when he speculated that I wasn't capable enough to take responsibilities of a father. I realized that I really wasn't so I had to do this.”

  
  


That was just enough for Baekhyun to stomp over the younger and smack him as if there's no tomorrow.

  
  


“You fucking bloody bastard! How the fuck you dare to hurt my son and grandchild you sick retard! You third class motherfucking killer. I'm gonna kill you right here with my bare hands!”

  
  


Blood started spilling out of Jungwoo's mouth as Baekhyun launched his hard knuckled fists on his jaw and lips, making him go blackout.

  
  


The police went off guard, pulled the elder away and Jongdae went to calm his husband while crying himself and the cops captured Jungwoo.

  
  


“Since he's almost fainted, we are taking him into custody for more investigation. Once again thank you and sorry for your loss.” The police clarified and started making their way to exit.

  
  


“That hell of a bastard killed… Killed my grandchild Dae…” Baekhyun exclaimed while clenching his fists which were still bloodstained.

  
  


Jongdae shook his head in regression. It was too much for him. Too much for them. Everything was just too much to handle. “Let's just try not to bring this thing to Taeil, Baek. I don't want my baby to be even more broken than he already is. Let's just take care of our son. I can't think about that man who did this with my family…”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“How are you feeling now, Taeil?”

  
  


“So much better now, doctor. Thank you so much for taking good care of me.”

  
  


“Oh no, no. It's just my duty. You should be thankful to the almighty that your parents are one of a kind.” The doctor complimented making Taeil giggle proudly.

  
  


“Where are they? Can I still not meet them?”

  
  


“Oh sure you can. They were just waiting as they didn't want you to disturb while you were sleeping. In fact, you may be discharged tonight so then you wouldn't have to wait at all.” The doctor joked Making Taeil laugh a little. “I'll go and inform them that you're awake.” The doctor then added while exiting.

  
  


Soon the couple came inside and Jongdae immediately hugged his son happily.

  
  


“Oh sweetie, how are you my little one?”

  
  


Taeil giggled at his father's act. “I'm alright, Papa. How are you guys?”

  
  


“We've been so freakingly worried about you my boy. I'm really thankful to see you all fine now.” Baekhyun exclaimed as he sat next to Taeil. Jongdae did the same on the other side.

  
  


“Well, I'm all good now. So you guys don't need to be tense anymore. You know you two don't look very good in a serious state. The clumsiness suits you the most.”

  
  


The trio started laughing at Taeil's joke and Jongdae started speaking in the middle, “Taeillie, I don't really want to bring this but we have to tell you about Jungwoo…”

  
  


“It's okay Papa. I know. And I don't want to know anymore.”

  
  


The three then stayed in silence for a few seconds.

  
  


“Let us just all chill. I'm about to be discharged. I gotta clean the house and all. You guys are going to help me or what?”

  
  


“What? No freaking way you are going to that house in this condition. We are taking you home. Your room is still all the same in fact I've even brought all your musicals back so don't even try ditching this.”

  
  


Taeil made a pout and looked at Baekhyun for help who just shrugged but started nonetheless. “Dae-”

  
  


“That's final.”

  
  


The eldest then turned back to the youngest and said, “Welp, your mommy won.”

  
  


And he was right. There was no way anyone was going to win against Jongdae's final decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such as;  
> PlayStation 5 release.  
> NVIDIA RTX 3090 release.  
> Square Enix launch in India.  
> NCT 2020, OT21 with possibly 2 new members.
> 
> And all this almost happening in October, my freaking birth month! :'D


	3. Third Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck finally comes back only to get furious back to back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Seasonies, let's welcome Shotaru, Sungchan & this new chapter. <3

The roadways didn't seem to end no matter how fast the car's speed and the man's pace was. It would be a dream come true if flashing power or an anywhere door were real at that moment. Or anything that could get the young man to his destination in a blink of an eye because, “Fuck! The fucking road is just endless I swear to my senses that I would hit every single thing that would come in my way.”

  
  


Just right then, a thing did come on his way which was the ringing of his cellphone and somehow he didn't lie about hitting when he hit the pickup button.

  
  


“Haechan, where are you? I've been calling you for an hour and even your dad tried to call you and pinged as well. Where are you so busy mister? Did you reach there already? Did the driver come to pick you? You didn't forget anything in the plane right?”

  
  


“Mum… I told you that I'm gonna be struck as our uni dropped surprise assessment and that's what I was busy with. Yes, I reached here and yes the driver did come but I got to know that his wife suddenly got into labor so I insisted him to leave.”

  
  


“What? Suddenly? She wasn't even pregnant? Are you sure? Which driver was it? He left you alone?”

  
  


“Yes Mum. It happened suddenly and it is normal. It's in science. He's good, I'm good, I know how to drive and I'm driving right now so I'll call you later. Love you, see you, bye.” And with that, he disconnected the line though his mother was still ranting on the other side about the lamest and unrealistic excuse he had given.

  
  


But he couldn't still be blamed. His mind was blowing and his entire body was malfunctioning. It was even a miracle that he could still come up with words to paste to his mother otherwise he just got blank usually whenever his mother decided to rant on him.

  
  


“Come on fucking hell of a junk!” Donghyuck cursed and kicked the paddle harshly, trying to cross the pace limit probably.

  
  


After a few more turns, twists and hyperventilation, the sun kissed man finally reached his destination. He didn't waste another moment and rushed out of the driver seat, not even bothering to lock the car as he exited the vehicle and left the vehicle behind.

  
  


“Excuse me, Sir. May I see your identity proof please?”

  
  


“Yeah, sure.” Donghyuck said as he handed his ID card to the guard. “Ahh… May I know where I can get the update on the admittees. My ally is admitted here and I'm here to check on them.”

  
  


The guard handed the card to Donghyuck back and answered him. “Near the reception there will be a counter. You can get updates from there but u doubt if they would as you mentioned be an ally and not a family member.”

  
  


“No worries. Thank you very much.” Donghyuck thanked the latter and went inside the hospital's lobby, searching for the informant's counter. It didn't take him too long to spot that.

  
  


“Excuse me Miss. I'm Lee Donghyuck and I'm here to see… Kim Taeil. May I have an update on him?”

  
  


The woman nodded and checked something on the system before responding, “I'm sorry Sir. Your name isn't mentioned in his family members nor allies. The man who had got him here only provides his family's info.”

  
  


Donghyuck frowned as he asked, “Which man? Can I get his name?”

  
  


“No Sir. This is against our policies.”

  
  


Donghyuck rolled his eyes and reached for his pockets searching for something inside.

  
  


“Are you sure?” He asked while sliding a golden gift card on the counter towards the woman, who gulped lightly but snatched the object in an instant.

  
  


“Mark Lee was the name as I remember. I didn't save it on the system. As for Mr. Taeil, he's been discharged already and his parents took him home. That's all we know.”

  
  


“W-what name did you say?”

  
  


“Mark, Sir. Now please leave. I may get fired for this and this is the only job I have.”

  
  


Enrages would be an understatement to describe Donghyuck's furiousness. He was feeling as if someone set him on fire and which didn't seem to kill his body but just ultimately burnt his soul.

  
  


He was that furious that he would knock down everything and everyone around him especially that gluttonous woman in front of him. But he knew that neither he had much energy nor he had time.

  
  


So he just straight exited the hospital and started heading to his next spot.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Donghyuck didn't stop on his track as he made his way into the huge building. A few guards came into his way whom he instantly knocked and kept his harsh footsteps walking further and further.

  
  


He soon reached the hallway door and roughly smacked that open, breaking the doorknob down. He immediately spotted the fine petite man sitting straight in front of his direction. A watermelon shake into his hand and a smug smile on his face. Donghyuck felt his blood becoming lava inside.

  
  


“Missed me Hyuckie?”

  
  


He didn't bother using his tongue. Instead, he started rushing towards the latter in rage but got stopped on his track when he felt two strong and large pairs of hands grabbing him forcefully. He looked at the two buff guards and then again towards the man's direction who was now walking towards him while smirking devilishly.  _ He fucking planned it! _

  
  


“How did you like my surprise?”

  
  


“You are a fucking filthy bastard! You're such a disgrace to this world, Mark. Why are you being such a coward? Having me held by these guttery bugs of yours!”

  
  


The elder man chuckled at the latter's comment and replied, “This is not called coward, Hyuck. This is called clever. Which I am. Unlike your foolish dirty little lover. Just look by yourself. Just for a few days, you were away. And things went this way.”

  
  


Donghyuck felt so his bones and senses going crazy in anger and he tried pushing and smacking the men away and strangle Mark to death right there. Which he couldn't do as the giant bodyguards just tightened their grip on him.

  
  


“You! You made things this way! You are the reason my child is not in this world anymore. You fucking killed an innocent for your filthy obsession and third class pride. You're a fucking killer! A sick, psycho criminal. You deserve to be hanged and then rot in hell forever. You should have been arrested red handed in front of everyone! I don't even understand why that foolish bastard is even protecting a horrible monster like you!”

  
  


Mark might have rolled his eyes or laughed Donghyuck's rage again but the last lines of his statement caught him. Caught him in a way that he didn't even realize as to when his expression from breezy and mocky became serious and somewhat fondly curious.

  
  


“Who?” Mark asked curiously, his voice sounded filled with desire.

  
  


Donghyuck's mind was too wrapped under extreme anger that he didn't bother acknowledging any other thing than to hurt the elder in any way he could.

  
  


So instead of uttering any words, he spat straight on Mark's face making the latter upheaval on his spot and losing his clear view.

  
  


The sight soothed a little percentage of rage but it didn't last long when one of the guards punched his face for doing dirty their junior master.

  
  


A maid rushed to Mark handing him a mink towel. The latter wiped the saliva from his face and collar and looked at the younger offensively. Seeing the latter troubled satisfied Donghyuck and it was his turn to smile smugly.

  
  


“You already know what I did. And how worse I can do. Don't you, Donghyuck?”

  
  


Donghyuck chuckled mockingly. “Do you think your bitchiness is stronger than my love for Taeil? You sickening cunt!”

  
  


Another smack was landed on Donghyuck's face then Mark motioned his men to stop constantly punching him and to release him.

  
  


Donghyuck fell on the ground when the buff men unheld him and stood by Mark's side, shielding him from Donghyuck's possible attack.

  
  


“One week. You have got one week of time to think one last time to get to me and save your hell of a lover. I have had enough and this time there will be nothing even left to fix. So think and do your thing wisely, Lee Donghyuck.” The elder warned in a screeching tone and signaled his guards to kick Donghyuck out of his house.

  
  


It was obvious that Mark got so offended and furious at Donghyuck's act that day when he used to gladly accept them before. Or maybe just sickeningly but at least he did.

  
  


But this day, he felt so enraged when the younger mocked him, insulted him and didn't tell him who was protecting him. Even though he already knew the answer, he still wanted to hear the name properly.

  
  


He wanted to get lost in thoughts with the name and the person to whom that belonged. Even though _he_ _was in love_ with Donghyuck _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone planning on purchasing PS5 or Xbox Series X? :'D


	4. Fourth Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't fuck around while your parents are around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I haven't been thinking all this time that it was Linus Sebastian who created Linux kernel and not Linus Torvalds who is the actual, respective creator of the said operating system. Okay. :")

“Taeil, did you already clean up the mess in your room? Yesterday I saw many of your stuffs including your albums and instruments were dispersed all around the room. I swear if they're not in place.” Came the warning from near the kitchen.

  
  


“Will do it in a moment, Papa. Just another round. Dang… I got knocked out!”

  
  


Jongdae came out from the kitchen, approaching Taeil to check as to what was keeping the latter busy. “Taeil-ah you… How and when did this console get here in the living room?”

  
  


“The VR set wasn't working well so Dad allowed me to connect it here.” Taeil answered proudly.

  
  


“And you thought asking Baek would get you the game pass? So you could follow your Dad's path and play all day?”

  
  


The younger rolled his eyes at his father's comment and said, “Oh come on Papa. It's just been a few hours. I didn't even defeat the boss and besides, these games are so cool. No wonder why Dad picked gaming as a new hobby!”

  
  


“Well sad because you are not even going to get another chance to continue as I'm going to get rid of this box right here, right now.” Jongdae exclaimed and snatched the dualshock from Taeil's hands making the younger whine like a stubborn toddler.

  
  


“Appa, aniyo…”

  
  


“Taeil, no. You play all time, every time. You don't even listen to me nor help me with the chores or shopping. You and Baek, both mess the entire table and couch while playing and eating snacks that I don't even know when did you guys order. Plus, you even connected the stereos and this freaking horror genre freaks the hell out of me whenever a jumpscare sound comes.”

  
  


Jongdae turned off the systems and was just about to undo the cables when the doorbell rang and took both of the men's attention.

  
  


“I'll see who is it but this doesn't mean I would let this go.” Jongdae warned and Taeil sat on the couch, crossing his hands and pouting in disapproval.

  
  


Jongdae opened the door to see who was the visitor and sight surprised him when he saw, “Donghyuck? Wow… You are suddenly here? How are you?”

  
  


The younger chuckled at the latter's confused and sheepish behavior. “Good afternoon, Mr. Byun. I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking. And don't worry, I know I kind of appeared out of nowhere.” He joked, making elder laugh as well as making the situation less awkward.

  
  


“I just got to know about the things that happened recently while I wasn't here in the town. But now that I'm here, thought I should check on you guys as well as on professor… If you don't mind Mr. Byun?”

  
  


Jongdae smiled gently as he answered. “Of course not Hyuck-ah. Why would I? In fact, I'm really surprised that a student could care enough about their teacher. Such a lovely relationship you two got as a teacher and a student.”

  
  


_ Of course they got an extremely lovely student-teacher relationship. _

  
  


“Oh… Where are my manners? Come in young man.” Jongdae opened the door widely giving the space to enter welcomingly.

  
  


Donghyuck thanked him as he bowed and went in. There, he saw the love of his life pouting and cuddling to himself on the messy couch. The whole living room area seemed messy if he'd be honest. The shorter male seemed so mad and red that Donghyuck would just grab him there and eat hungrily.

  
  


But he couldn't just eat Taeil in front of his still possibly father in law.

  
  


“How have you been, Professor?”

  
  


Taeil looked at the younger and instantly stood while his mouth went agape in surprise which soon became a fondly smile. “Hyuck-ah?”

  
  


“Seems like someone had a street fight inside the house.” Donghyuck mocked playfully as he looked around Taeil and the pout immediately came back on the shorter's face.

  
  


Jongdae approached them after a minute with a glass of juice in his hand. “Well, yes. He just had a house fight with me and that's just for this freaking game. Can you believe it Donghyuck? He's your professor for Pete's sake.” He chimed while handing the glass to the youngest who gladly accepted that and took a slight sip.

  
  


Donghyuck then raised a brow at Taeil suspiciously yet playfully as he asked, “Oh dear, Professor. What I'm hearing? Is it true?”

  
  


Taeil never stopped pouting but decided to answer nonetheless. “I was just bored.” He said which came out more as a mumble.

  
  


Jongdae shook his head and said, “Well, I guess now that Donghyuck is here, he may accompany you and keep you busy. You have become lazy also because of sitting too much so maybe he'd help with moving your body as well. Am I not right, Hyuck-ah?”

  
  


Well, for making Taeil move his body, “You are absolutely right, Mr. Byun. Even the other I came here was to check if the Professor could still help with a few lessons as we got a major assessment very near.”

  
  


“So that is the reason you came back to the town all so sudden. How was your journey overseas past week though? Did your parents or at least your mother come with you as well or…”

  
  


The youngest grinned lightly as he replied. “No. Well, she insisted but I told her that is fine. I am a well grown man and I should not bother my parents every now then because of my individual duties.”

  
  


Jongdae gasped slightly and his expression became parental. “Oh dear, such a gentleman you are Hyuck-ah. Well, if you would like, you can stay the night here so that you will be able to have your lessons relaxingly. As well you will have warm and healthy homemade food. Baekhyun would also love to spend his time with you at a stay over and I'm sure Taeil would not mind as well. Right Taeil?”

  
  


Donghyuck turned his face to Taeil and winked seductively making Taeil go dangerously red as a tomato.

  
  


“Would you mind me staying the night here, Professor?” He asked in a husky tone which only Taeil could notice.

  
  


Taeil felt himself sweating and he gulped even as he gathered all his to say, “N-no.”

  
  


“Alright then. I'll clean the guest room and set the mattresses for you. Which ones do you prefer, Donghyuck? Hard mattress or fluffy ones?”

  
  


“Any mattress is fine.” As long as he would get Taeil underneath him.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Just like Jongdae had mentioned, Baekhyun sure enjoyed Donghyuck's company after getting home from work. They both had their buddy time by talking, eating, fooling and messing around. Which included the mass gaming sessions too and Jongdae realized that he was supposed to be getting rid of that box. He made a mental note to complete the task later.

  
  


Soon the night took its place and the Byuns went to their respective bedrooms while Donghyuck went to the guest room as Jongdae had worked his ass off arranging it for him.

  
  


Though, he didn't last long there as he started sneaking into Taeil's room after midnight. And he actually felt bad for not using the room especially when Jongdae had arranged the finest mattress for him. But what could one expect when he clearly wanted nothing but Taeil and only Taeil underneath him?

  
  


He tiptoed and soon he was standing in front of Taeil's room, which not really surprisingly opened itself without even knocking.

  
  


There, the man, the moon of his dreams, was standing with a seductive smile on his face which was dragging Donghyuck's soul like a magnet. Donghyuck didn't waste another second and got inside the room eagerly, locking the door in an instant behind him and then capturing the short man into his arms while his mouth captured his lips.

  
  


“Gosh… How much I have been starved for these juicy lips.” Donghyuck commented while rubbing his thumb on Taeil's bottom lip making the latter hiss in pleasure.

  
  


“I love you Taeil.”

  
  


The elder looked back and seemed trying to say something but he really couldn't when his eyes started becoming teary, getting Donghyuck worried.

  
  


“Hey, hey… What's bothering you, love?”

  
  


A few tears slid down his cheeks as he tried responding in between his sniffles. “I'm sorry.”

  
  


“Why are you sorry babe?”

  
  


“I, I couldn't protect our child. I couldn't protect your child… Everything is over and that's just because of me...”

  
  


“Shh…” Donghyuck shushed the shorter while hugging him comfortingly. “Nothing is over love. It's just, the things weren't by our side this time.”

  
  


“I don't know but, Jungwoo said… He said that he is the reason as to why this happened and he even confessed it but... But my heart just doesn't have it Hyuck-ah. There's something that makes me believe that he didn't do it.”

  
  


“Because he didn't.”

  
  


Taeil looked at the younger and frowned cluelessly. Donghyuck chuckled at the latter's reaction.

  
  


“It just… Happened. Maybe, a kind of way to make us realize that we have been wrong for so long. And now it's for a change, time to be strong.”

  
  


“Can we, can we not forgive Jungwoo, Hyuck-ah? Can we not just let bad moments slide in the past?”

  
  


“Of course we can. In fact, I would even apologize if he was here.”

  
  


The shorter gave a surprised look as he asked, “Really?”

  
  


Donghyuck smiled gently in an assuring way. “For real, babe. The things we did, or more like, I did, were wrong. Unforgivably wrong that fate turned out this way, so that I can understand my own self and correct them for me, for you, for us. I can't apologize to him directly but, I sure would correct my paths for forgiveness by destiny. A fresh start for our happiness, for our epiphany.”

  
  


Taeil finally shed the tears in his as a joyous smile appeared on his face. “Oh Hyuck, I love you so much!” He exclaimed and hugged the younger tightly.

  
  


The younger ruffled Taeil's hair and kissed his temples. “Well, how about we start doing it already by making love? Maybe we can get to put another baby inside you.”

  
  


Taeil smacked Donghyuck playfully but started moaning in an instant when the latter started leaving new love bites on his neck as they both gently fell on the bed and started having their awaited romantic night.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Baekhyun could be idiot at everything in Jongdae's perspective but the most idiotic thing he'd ever done was trying hard to follow the trendy morning workout schedule that he obviously never did once. And his exasperating alarm, which was supposed to be waking him up, always got Jongdae's sleep ruined and it always ended up Jongdae waking up around three in the morning instead.

  
  


“Baek I swear if this won't stop ringing then your console will soon be found in the dumpster.” He warned to which the elder just grunted in sleep.

  
  


Jongdae shook his head in defeat. “How did I end up falling in love with the most idiotic person in the world?”

  
  


He looked at his husband who giggled in sleep and a smile appeared on Jongdae's face. Even though Baekhyun was an idiot, he was, “My idiot.”

  
  


Je chuckled to himself and reached for his phone to listen to random ballads as he knew he wasn't going to fall asleep real quick after waking up.

  
  


He unlocked the phone and saw the battery was almost dead. He searched for the charger but remembered it was left in the living room. He sighed and stood, exiting his Baekhyun's bedroom.

  
  


Just when he was about to climb down the stairs, he heard a noise. Weird noises to be clear. He felt goosebumps and a gulp immediately made its way into his throat when he realized that it was freaking three in the morning and he was standing alone in the middle of the corridor. But, despite the cliché feeling, his curiosity got him and he started following the direction from where the sound was coming.

  
  


He went nearer and nearer and realized that it was coming from the room of, “Taeil…”

  
  


He now got worried and rushed to his son's room but kept his steps light to not make loud thuds. The noise became loud and clear as he reached the spot but what surprised him was that it didn't sound as some scream or yell in fear but instead, they sounded like  _ moans. _

  
  


Jongdae decided not to knock and rested his ear trying to hear the audit more clearly and investigate as to what his son was doing in the middle of the night.

  
  


“Oh- Ohh… Hyuck-ah, oh fuck!”

  
  


“Did you like it, love? I think we are good to put another living being inside you.”

  
  


“Mhmm… Yes please. Ahh…”

  
  


Jongdae gasped, his eyes went wide in disbelief and he felt as if his breath was struck.

  
  


“I love you so much Taeil. So damn much fuck!”

  
  


“I love you more Hyuckie. Oh gosh I love you more than anything.”

  
  


It would have been digestible if it was actually some cliché spirit. It would have been better if it was anything but… “Taeil and Donghyuck have an affair…” Jongdae whispered and his own words sounded like daggers to him. He put his hand on his mouth, trying to suppress his sniffles.

  
  


He wanted to crack the door open and confront both of them but he decided not to and left reaching the living room plugging his phone in the charger and dialing a number which he never dialed before.

  
  


“Thank you for connecting with I & U. Apologies but we can't assist you at this moment as our opening time is around ten.”

  
  


“But I need to speak to Jieun, it's urgent.”

  
  


“I'm sorry Sir but Ma'am doesn't appreciate customers calling randomly regarding their queries. Especially this early in the morning.”

  
  


“I'm his son's professor's father and it's about her freaking son, Lee Donghyuck!” Jongdae whisper-yelled making the staff on the other line flinch.

  
  


“Okay Sir. Please hold on…”

  
  


There was silence for a few seconds then a new voice entered. “Hello?”

  
  


“Hello, Jieun? This is Jongdae, your son's teacher's father.”

  
  


“Alright, and?”

  
  


“I need to discuss something. About our sons.”

  
  


“Well, this sounds troublesome.”

  
  


“It is troublesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but we can't just ignore the TWO things Haechan legitimately declared
> 
> First, TAEIL LEGIT MAKNAE.
> 
> Second, NCT Four Season is a legit unit and he hinted the comeback.✌


	5. Fifth Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never ever try your parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people. Happy September 28th. There's a note for you from Jill in the end notes.^^

The sunlight hit the inside of the room through the slightly opened windows and the wavy curtains, waking up the short petite man as he sleepily yawned and caressed the side next to him, searching for a sunkissed figure only to find empty space and messy sheets.

  
  


He sat up slowly searching around the room for the said figure but it was just a mess, and him. He pouted while sighing and standing up from the bed. He then started cleaning up his room and found a Rolex watch under the blankets which belonged to, “Hyuck-ah… I told him to remove it before getting to the bed but he never listens to me. Guess I gotta keep it securely for now.”

  
  


He kept the object inside his wardrobe's locker and after a one final look, he decided to leave once everything looked fine. He exited his room, making his way downstairs to the living room.

  
  


He saw his father was already awake and thought it was not really early in the morning. He must have woken up late. He took a breath and walked to his father's direction, joining him on the table.

  
  


“Good morning, Papa.”

  
  


“It's almost afternoon, Taeil.” Jongdae corrected his son while offering a smile and the latter smiled back sheepishly in embarrassment.

  
  


“Yeah… I guess I woke up late today.” Taeil said nervously. Even though Jongdae was smiling at him he felt nervous. He felt something was about to come and it was just a calmness before the tsunami.

  
  


Jongdae nodded and asked, “Did you stay awake till late? I mean you don't usually wake up late so I wondered.”

  
  


“Ahh… I did stay awake for one or two hours late but then I fell asleep. Maybe it's just because I was pretty tired.” Taeil answered, his voice trembling a little. Why was he feeling so freaking nervous? He didn't do anything wrong then why he felt his heart skipping in his chest in fear.

  
  


“Well, that's understandable as anyone will get tired after riding a dick all night, no?”

  
  


Now Taeil actually gulped in horror. “W-what? Papa?”

  
  


Jongdae just chuckled and continued. “It's obvious that you still didn't ask if I have seen Donghyuck or not. Didn't you wonder where he went when you woke up and didn't find him around?”

  
  


“I did think for a second but then I just thought it could be his classes or something… So I just let it slide instead of bothering you.”

  
  


“Awhh… Look at my little boy, how much he grew up.”

  
  


Taeil couldn't figure if Jongdae's compliment was actually intended to compliment him or not. But since his smile seemed tender, he also decided to smile back and they both smiled at each in silence.

  
  


_ SLAP! _

  
  


“P-Papa?”

  
  


“Don't you fucking dare to call me that, Byun Taeil!” Jongdae yelled and Taeil felt tears spilling into his eyes as he caressed his stinging, reddened cheek.

  
  


“What did you think? Or what have you been thinking all this time or should I ask, what have you been doing all this time?”

  
  


“What are you saying, Papa? I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything.”

  
  


Jongdae laughed humorlessly while shaking his head. “So you haven't only become a bad person but you also became a bad liar.”

  
  


Taeil was about to chim in again but a thud interrupted him. He saw that Jongdae had thrown his pregnancy reports on the table and he gasped in intense horror after realization hit him.

  
  


“We have always felt proud of you as our son. Always appreciated your every single decision. People always complimented you and your students took motivation and inspiration from you. And you? What you did? Had an affair with your own fucking student and cheated your husband? Not only that, you even had his… Had his child inside your womb and kept us in a hoax all this time!”

  
  


The elder clenched his and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath before continuing. “Is this, is this how we raised you, Taeil? Is this what we have taught you? Is this the same person whom we have been thinking as our beloved son always? Where did we fail Taeil? Please tell me, where! Please…”

  
  


“Papa… I'm sorry-”

  
  


“Don't! Just don't…” Jongdae exclaimed while biting his lips, trying not to cry at that very moment.

  
  


“Why?” Jongdae whispered after a few moments of silence. “Just why, Taeil? We gave you everything you wanted. Allowed you to do anything you preferred. Let you marry the man you loved then why! Why just why…”

  
  


The elder then started while holding his head in his hands in regression. Taeil felt extremely guilty for his father's vulnerable state. The only people he had by his side were his parents and he even broke their trust, their hearts and probably their relationship with him. They must disown him after finding out how horrible their son was and a freaking terrible monster like him fucking deserved that!

  
  


“I don't know, Papa. I myself don't know as to why I did that. Why I hurt everyone and ruined everything. I don't know why I'm such a pathetic, troublesome piece of regret!”

  
  


Jongdae looked up at the younger who was trying his best not to cry while continuing. “I know the things I've done are unforgivable and I'm going to be hated by everyone for it and I exactly deserve that! But since I'm such a weakling to go through that nor I can't undo all those wrongdoings of mine, so it'd be better if I'd just end my life-”

  
  


_ SLAP! _

  
  


“Don't you even fucking think of doing something stupid like that!”

  
  


The younger now started sobbing and it broke Jongdae's heart. Despite all that mess that his son had caused, he was still his child and his parental instincts couldn't stop anymore. He didn't carry his one and only little one inside his womb to just disown him like that.

  
  


The helpless and broken state of his son got him and he hugged the younger, embracing him in his arms comfortingly.

  
  


They stayed still for a few moments then the elder decided to break the silence. “Do you love him?”

  
  


The question was not only sudden, but beyond belief. He blinked a few times before asking, “I, what?”

  
  


“Do you truly love Donghyuck?” Jongdae asked again, mentioning Taeil's lover's name this time.

  
  


“I don't know if it's true love or not. I don't even know if it's even love but, I just know that I find my happiness inside his soul. Whenever I'm with him, I feel myself complete as a whole.”

  
  


“Then I believe, we can consider this feeling as true love of yours.”

  
  


Now Taeil was just taken aback in disbelief. This had to be a dream.

  
  


“Papa?”

  
  


Jongdae exhaled and closed his eyes and then opened them as he started speaking, “You know Taeil, when people say that love is the hardest feeling in the world, they're not wrong. Many lovers spend their entire lives just in search of their true love, but end up dying alone after having multiple, insecure and unsure relationships. They want their love story to be like what they've always heard in fairy tales. First love, true love, getting together and a happy ending. But they don't acknowledge that even fairytales have broken these so-called chains at many points.”

  
  


He stopped for a second and placed his hand on his son's cheek, caressing him in an assuring way.

  
  


“Where the princess realizes that she was dreaming for the wrong person. Where the monster becomes a prince charming, or some black magic does good for the people and mostly, destiny grants its own kind of ending to everyone. I might not be rainbows or unicorns but, it sure would be something that sets you at ease. Gives you the pleasure and fills you with your own kind of happiness.”

  
  


“But Papa, it's me here, who is-”

  
  


“Wrong. But it's not only you. We all went wrong at certain points. So we all get through this. But since you led this path, you will still lead it, and take us all in the right path from now on. You're in love, and your love is true. True love always ends the difficulties in the end. So don't give up now because destiny has given you another chance to change. Just because it's not your first, doesn't mean it can't be true. It's just an obvious agenda and people tend to believe it. But it's your life and you only get to live once, just live it.”

  
  


Taeil started shedding his joyful tears and hugged his father happily. “I love you so much, Papa. You're the best!” Jongdae hugged back and kissed the younger's forehead.

  
  


“I love you too, sweetie. But this doesn't mean that you are not going to be punished for having premarital sex in your childhood room behind my and Baek's back.”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Later in the evening Baekhyun came home and Taeil explained everything to him from top to bottom. Though, the latter didn't react much or could say didn't react at all and just simply nodded at everything emotionlessly.

  
  


Taeil got worried but Jongdae assured him that he would see and sort the situation out. Jongdae was indeed the best father anyone could ask for.

  
  


Jongdae decided to speak calmly and alone with his husband regarding that so he waited till the bedtime.

  
  


After finishing the dinner bidding goodnight to his son he went to his and Baekhyun's bedroom and there he found his husband sitting in the blankets by himself and seemed lost in thoughts. He kind of felt intimidated a little as it wasn't normal when Baekhyun gets lost in serious thoughts. He just realized that the elder hadn't even eaten the dinner that night.

  
  


“Baek, may I come in?”

  
  


The latter looked at his husband and chuckled. “Isn't it obvious that it's our room and not only mine?”

  
  


“You seemed pretty occupied so I didn't want to create any disturbance.” Jongdae said as he walked towards the bed, reaching the elder.

  
  


“Well, isn't everything a disturbance at this very moment? Whether it's news, an event, an act or a feeling. Everything has just been negative and it's not just lately, it's been like this for us when we weren't even-”

  
  


“Baek, love, I know things have never been easy for us but, we can't just be regretful for everything. Fate did grant us many good things in between. Just look at our Taeillie. Remember we were just the happiest when we held our baby for the first time in our arms.”

  
  


Baekhyun giggled at the memory but his expression soon turned back as it was previously. “I'm not being regretful for the things I have, Dae. I'm feeling guilty, for the things I did. And it's only me, not us. It's always been me who kept doing wrong and wrong and never even realized until now. When I saw my son repeating the same mistakes I've made, I got to know that I've been even worse. Especially to Jungwoo oh damn… How in world I could torture that young and humble man that much when in the end it's my own freaking son who betrayed him. Yes, what Jungwoo did was even wrong but, it's something he did but there were always multiple things that I've been doing since the day I met him.”

  
  


“I know Baek, and I won't say that it wasn't your fault because it was. But, somehow, we all were at fault in our own ways. For not trying to know the things, the suppressed feelings. For always coping with what was in front of our eyes instead of getting to know what was hidden from our vision which could only be found by an open conversation. But what's done is done. We can't reset the things but we sure can restart the things, in a new way, in a right way.”

  
  


Baekhyun looked at the younger with his puppy eyes and fluffy pout. “Shall we?”

  
  


Jongdae giggled at his lover's act. “Of course, my idiotic bacon.”

  
  


“Gosh Dae, I still can't believe sometimes that we ended up together.”

  
  


The younger sighed and said, “I extremely regret that.”

  
  


“Oh no, you don't.” Baekhyun exclaimed and before the younger could retort back, he sealed his lips with a tender kiss which soon became an aggressive act of love when the elder started biting the latter's neck while sliding his hand underneath his shirt.

  
  


Jongdae moans in pleasure when his husband dragged his shirt down and started sucking on his nipple.

  
  


“Baek, Taeil is sleeping just a few rooms away from us…” Jongdae said which came out as a hiss because of his sinful tone.

  
  


“Hmm… Really? So he can have premarital sex and babies and I'm forbid to fuck my fucking husband?”

  
  


“Such a horny dick you are.”

  
  


“For you, I'm always.”

  
  


The younger laughed lightly and pecked Baekhyun. “Alright but please, be gentle. I'm not as energetic as before.”

  
  


“You still are babe. It's just because we haven't made love in a while. I'll show you tonight how energetic and wild our love still is.”

  
  


So, after Jongdae, it was Taeil's turn to hear his parents making love that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “September 28th, daylight. The monsters have overtaken the city. Somehow, I'm still alive."
> 
> –Jill Valentine
> 
> And so are we. :")


	6. Sixth Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sign of blooming of a new love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1st of October!

Was it obvious? That it had been almost a week in jail but Jungwoo just did not feel as if he was locked inside a room, forbidden to go in the outside world. Instead, he felt secure, as he was not visible to anyone. Neither family friends or lovers? Well, none of them could see him anymore, nor the disgusting acts he did. It felt good to be hidden from everyone's sight. He didn't have a heart nor guts to meet any of them anyways.

  
  


Though, there was another obvious thing that he still wished to see only a certain someone. He himself did not know as to how or why he was even feeling for the said person in the first place. Or, maybe he did know but just decided to not really admit anything in any regarding that. It would be just better if he'd turn down his feelings, his emotions for a while.

  
  


He was locked inside a jail and he should be worrying about his bail and freedom. Yet, here thinking or more like dreaming about someone already…

  
  


“Out of your thoughts, hero.”

  
  


The voice did break Jungwoo's trail of thoughts for sure as he looked at one of the officers standing outside his cell with what seemed like some kind of documents in his hands.

  
  


“Here, sign them accordingly and return as quickly as you can.” The man said while handing the papers forward for the latter to take.

  
  


Jungwoo reached the cell door where the officer was waiting for him to take the papers. He took the documents and started checking them out.

  
  


_ Divorce papers. _

  
  


If Jungwoo would be honest, he didn't really feel stabbed or even shocked. Maybe just a little bit surprised just because of how sudden it was, but he did not really feel… Hurt.

  
  


It was just so obvious for him. His behavior, his thinking, his feelings. First, he didn't really care about him.being locked for somewhat no reason. He didn't care about getting separated from his family or friends.

  
  


And now, he didn't feel anything much about his breaking marriage, which he was trying to save so hard just a few days ago. But now, it just didn't bother him. In fact, he somewhat felt good at the fact that he was legally going to be free from a chain that was pulling him in so badly, lately.

  
  


And so with that, he took the pen from the man and without a second thought, he signed all the necessary columns in an instant.

  
  


“So eager to get rid of your marriage huh?” The man asked as a mocking laugh escaped his mouth.

  
  


Jungwoo looked up once again after finishing signing the papers. “So eager to get rid of my past.” He snapped while giving the documents back to the latter who just grunted at the salty response.

  
  


“Whatever. Anyways, some visitors are also here to see you.” The latter said and motioned his head towards the entrance's direction while walking away and leaving the area.

  
  


Jungwoo was confused as to what exactly his reaction was at that very moment. He didn't know if it was surprising or shocking. But, he for sure knew that it was just one of the most obvious things that had been happening with him lately.

  
  


An obvious and sudden visit of his colleagues, his friends. It was actually the first to see them since he had gone on leave from work. And wow… What a nice way to meet your friends after a while.

  
  


The trio just stood in front of Jungwoo's cell and none of them seemed impressed nor seemed to be saying anything soon so Jungwoo just smiled awkwardly and tried breaking the awkward silence.

  
  


“Hi, I guess?”

  
  


“The fuck is this, Jungwoo?” Came from an enraged and Chinese accented voice.

  
  


“Well you see Sicheng, a cell, of a jail. Me inside and you three outside.” What did he just say? Well, he himself didn't know.

  
  


“Oh yeah. I can clearly see that and I also clearly know that you got my point yet you're still shitting. Now, the fuck did you do?”

  
  


Jungwoo looked down and sighed and looked back at the latter. “Crime.”

  
  


“Bullshit. We know that it's not you, Jungwoo. Who's making you or made you do that? Who's blackmailing or controlling you? Just tell us the name of that hell of a monster and we will bury them alive, gosh…” Sicheng exclaimed while stroking his hair in frustration as his friend was just still playing it and he was not even playing it cool he was just playing it fool.

  
  


“I don't know then as to why you still don't want to believe that it's me. Yes, I'm a bad person. Your friend is a person and you for sure can end this friendship. I don't care.”

  
  


“The fuck you-” Sicheng couldn't complete his sentence when a hand tapped lightly on his shoulder, calming his rage down.

  
  


“Sicheng, babe, let me.” Said Yuta while rubbing lightly on his boyfriend's shoulder and then looking at Jungwoo while offering a gentle smile in hope that the latter would share his actual words with them.

  
  


“Woo-ah, look, we have all known each other for a long time and you too know that. It is for sure possible for all of us to make mistakes but this is just not some mistake which you made. And, we also for sure know that in no way you could just do as bad as that. We feel and we believe that there's either someone or something which is holding you from telling what's the truth behind all this.” Yuta explained as the other three men just listened in silence.

  
  


After a few moments of staying still Jungwoo started speaking, “There is no such thing nor someone because it's me and only me.” Jungwoo stopped for a second and took a breath.

  
  


“Yes it's me who almost killed Taeil and exactly killed his child. It's entirely me I'm a fucking killer!”

  
  


Sicheng furiously hit on the door bars harshly and the loud thud made everyone flinch. He glared at his friend who just looked at any direction but him. Sicheng then gave one last look and left without any other word.

  
  


Yuta just looked sadly at his friend and followed the Chinese male, leaving his other two friends.

  
  


Jungwoo closed his eyes and exhaled, calming and preventing himself from shedding any tear droplet in front of his friends… Or only one Thai friend as the other two had already gone.

  
  


“It's obvious how easily you gave up on Taeil and let your marriage go now when you were always head over heels for your once beloved husband and were always about keeping your relationship safe and secure.”

  
  


Jungwoo looked at his friend and realized it was the first time he spoke since the three of them had come. “I don't know what is so obvious with it, Ten. Things change, as well as people and so do I.”

  
  


“Of course things change, of course people change and even their feelings but as deep feelings as love? Well that's questionable. At Least for me. I mean, Taeil was the love of your life, and falling out of love with him in a sudden just…”

  
  


“I still love him. I just want him to leave the past behind and find new happiness in future.”

  
  


“And you? What about you? Your happiness, your future, your life?”

  
  


Jungwoo chuckled lightly at Ten's concerned expression and replied, “Well, I am happy since I don't need to keep up with someone's expectations, or a personality which is not mine. I can be myself openly without caring about others.”

  
  


“Yet, you're still caring. About the person who is the reason for you being here.”

  
  


“Ten, I've already said numerous times…”

  
  


“Oh come on Jungwoo! Who are you fooling? We both clearly know that you're probably saving that freaking someone who literally doesn't care about you. But the fucking question is why? Why are you fooling yourself again for someone who doesn't give a shit about you? Why are you protecting someone who just left you to rot in here?”

  
  


Jungwoo didn't respond to Ten's rant and just averted his eyes avoiding the strong look his friend was giving. He felt as if Ten somehow knew about his thinking, his feelings, which he was probably trying to refuse and realizing that his friend could suspect that, he felt busted.

  
  


They just stayed in silence for a quite long moment with Ten breathing slightly heavy in frustration while Jungwoo just avoided every gaze of his friend. Then suddenly Ten raised a really, extremely unexpected question.

  
  


“You love him, don't you, Jungwoo?”

  
  


That was just enough to get Jungwoo off guard.

  
  


“W-who?”

  
  


“Exactly that hell of a person whom you are saving. You're in love with them, right?”

  
  


“I don't know about this term anymore.” Jungwoo finally looked at Ten in the eye as he answered.

  
  


“You may not know about this term anymore but you still for sure know the feeling and you are feeling that way. Am I not right? Of course I am! You wanting to end your marriage, you falling out of love with Taeil and the sudden change of yourself. That fucking someone is the damn reason for it. Isn't it?”

  
  


Ten waited for Jungwoo to utter something, anything. But the latter just remained silent.

  
  


“I got my answer. I just hope whoever that freaking monster is, would come and get you out of here and stop you from paying the depths of their deed. Otherwise, you know that we're gonna find it out in the end somehow and you also know that even after you being a dick, we are always here to help you out. So once you realize how big of a fool you are, make sure to call us out first.”

  
  


The elder then started walking away but Jungwoo's voice stopped him. “Ten, thank you.”

  
  


Ten turned around and a mockery yet pleased look appeared on his face. “I don't need 'thankies' I need answers.” He snapped and Jungwoo chuckled.

  
  


“I'm also looking for them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NCT won at Kart Rider (E-Sports) and Taeillie was so HAPPY. I'M SOPHT.
> 
> And we got Hyuckil and Jungil in bonus as well.


	7. Seventh Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family bonging, feelings surrounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me an entire week. Enjoy!^^

The scenarios from the last day were just stuck to Donghyuck's mind. There were two specific things that were getting on his nerves and taking his cool.

  
  


First, his professor's freaking father had seen him exiting his son's freaking room. Second, even after witnessing such an obvious thing he had the pace to offer an innocent smile and simply saying, “Your mother had called and was asking how are you doing.”

  
  


Now, “The fuck Mom got to know that I was at Taeil's home?”

  
  


Donghyuck's head was just aching intensely and his stomach was growling as well. So he just shook his head, shaking the stressing thoughts away for that moment as he entered his mother's restaurant. He was supposed to be just hanging and eating around with Renjun and Jaemin but he felt the need to drop the said idea and somehow obeying his mother this time round.

  
  


He didn't know as to why, but he felt something difficult was going to be happening and maybe, maybe this could calm the said thing before it could even start?

  
  


“Good evening, Sir. It's nice to see you after a while. Pardon my ignorance but… Ma'am didn't say anything regarding your arrival nor any specific dish we were supposed to be cooking for you?” The staff asked politely yet confusingly as soon as she spotted her boss' son.

  
  


“Oh no, no. There's no need to apologize nor to make anything special for me. Just got back here last day and was feeling hungry. Thought it'd be good if I'd just have a healthy meal here as that's what Mom always concerns about. And, since Mom is not here, it's my duty to be even more responsible with my acts.”

  
  


“But thanks to the almighty that I'm here and got the opportunity to witness how responsible my son has become.”

  
  


Donghyuck felt as if he was still in his nightmare but no. As soon as he looked up at the image of his mother, he realized that nor was it only some image, nor nightmare. It was fucking reality.

  
  


“Got the opportunity to witness Mr. Lee Haechan obeying his ignorant mother which I only see in my wildest dreams.” Jieun said as she walked towards her son's direction.

  
  


The younger man didn't know to react or what to say. But after trying hard the only sentence he could spill out was, “Mom? You here all so sudden?”

  
  


“I would be very glad if you had said that you are happy to see me here but I guess… Life is not fair.”

  
  


“N-no Mom. I didn't mean it that way. It just came out itself. I was just-”

  
  


“Nervous? Well, that is understandable. I mean, who wouldn't be nervous after…” Jieun stopped and looked at her employee, motioning her to excuse them and start working. The staff bowed and went to the kitchen, giving the family their privacy. Jieun turned her head back to the younger and raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

  
  


“Knowing that they fucked up big time and then knowing that their mommy also got to know about their wonderful deeds this time.”

  
  


Donghyuck didn't really have any idea about anything around him anymore. All he could feel were the intense goosebumps he was getting.

  
  


“Just make anything healthy and no need to rush. We got something important to discuss so it may take us a bit.” Jieun said a little loudly, instructing her staff, her eyes still locked with his son.

  
  


“Let's talk in private, sweetie.” She said as she made her way to the VIP area. Donghyuck gulped and followed his mother behind.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“So, Mr. Lee Haechan, what's poppin' up lately?” Jieun asked while taking a seat in front of Donghyuck.

  
  


“What… Do you think?” Was the reply made by the younger man.

  
  


“Well, you fucked someone then things got fucked one by one and now everything is fucked up for everyone.”

  
  


“I just didn't fuck Mom-”

  
  


“You even put a baby inside someone's womb. You're a father, Haechan. Freaking daddy Haechannie didn't even bother telling his Mommy.”

  
  


Donghyuck shook his head in guilt and embarrassment and said, “I'm not a father. At least… Not anymore, Mom.”

  
  


The woman sighed and a sad expression appeared on her face. Although she was extremely mad and her son did the stupidest thing, he was still her son and it must be so difficult for him to go through such a horrible thing. She actually couldn't say if she could understand his pain but just the thought of her losing Donghyuck felt as a nightmare to her and that was just enough to understand that Donghyuck's pain was just way too intense to even measure. Besides, she had also lost her very first grandchild.

  
  


“I am not aware of what kind of things you have done that the situations turned out this way but I guess fate has already taught you a lesson so there's no need to have any unnecessary debate. Though, there's just one think I would want to ask. Do you love him, Haechan?”

  
  


The younger chuckled at his mother's question as a little blush rose on his cheeks. “Love is not enough to describe the admiration, attraction and feelings I have for him, Mom. It's beyond reality.”

  
  


“Love is beyond reality my little one.”

  
  


There was a moment of silence after Jieun's sentence until Donghyuck decided to break it.

  
  


“Mom, please… I'm sorry-”

  
  


“Don't. If you love him truly and you believe in your love, then you're not supposed to be weak nor vulnerable. Instead, you should be strong, you should be brave. Love is something that makes people a lot stronger, so that they could fight and cross all the barriers in their way. Then do this fight for your love. Express the people the value, the pureness of your love.”

  
  


Donghyuck's mouth went agape in surprise, not believing his mother's words. He did believe that she would somehow forgive him but he didn't even dream of such encouragement.

  
  


Jieun saw the reaction on her son's face and it reminded her of the time when Donghyuck was around five, used to be unbelievably happy whenever he got permission for anything. Though, he would do anything if he wanted whether his parents would allow or not but still getting allowance from them had always been an achievement for him. Yes, his parents were strict but that was nowhere effective.

  
  


The woman chuckled as she decided to break awkward silence. “Falling in love is not wrong. Yes, the way you fell and the way you did it might be wrong, but, it's never too late to make it right. And I believe, it's the time to step on the right track. And you're not alone Haechan. We're always behind you, we always got your back. I always got your back.”

  
  


Now the younger man just couldn't hold it anymore and he hugged his mother while some tears started filling his eyes.

  
  


“Mom… You're the best. I love you so much!”

  
  


“Even more than your professor?” Jieun asked playfully while patting the latter's back.

  
  


“Mum…” Donghyuck whined and the woman just giggled at the man's whiny act.

  
  


“Okay, okay. Well, I am really curious about this professor of yours who got you head over heels for him. When are you going to bring him as my son in law at home?”

  
  


Now it was Donghyuck's turn to giggle. “I'm on my mission, Mom.”

  
  


“Just don't fail. I believe in my Haechannie.” The elder said and placed a kiss on Donghyuck's forehead.

  
  


Donghyuck believed that he sure wasn't going to fail. Not this time round. This time, it was his time.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“Master, you haven't eaten anything since morning. In fact, you haven't been taking your meals properly lately. If your father finds out that you've been skipping meals, he'd be really worried about you and get mad at us. Please let us know if we're missing something or what kind of edibles you desire?”

  
  


“I've already told you numerous times that I just don't feel hungry. I'm full and I'm fine. As for Daddy, don't worry about him. I'll handle him. Just leave me alone.”

  
  


“But Master…”

  
  


“I said just leave me alone!”

  
  


The servant didn't say anything further and just followed what was ordered. Leaving the young man alone, in the silence, in the dark.

  
  


Though, the silence didn't last long when the man's phone started ringing. He grabbed his phone from the glass table and sighed when he saw the caller's ID.

  
  


“Mark, my boy… Where have you been and how have you been my little prince? Daddy's been worried about you. I tried to contact you before but you know Dad is always on duty. I hope my little boy is not mad at me.”

  
  


“Dad…” Mark couldn't complete his sentence as tears started filling his eyes and his breath started hitching a little.

  
  


“Awwh dear, is my precious boy crying? What's wrong?”

  
  


“Nothing Daddy. It's just… I…” Mark tried keeping the pace but his sniffles just didn't cooporate.

  
  


“Care to share with Dad, hun?”

  
  


Mark then swiped a few tears and started saying in between the sniffles. “I think I'm falling for someone. But I don't know who.”

  
  


“Falling in?” Came the question from the other side.

  
  


The young man stayed silent for a moment, thinking if he should state the said thing or not.

  
  


After thinking a bit, “Love, they say.” Was the answer he could construct.

  
  


“Oh oh… And why is it only 'they' who say that and not you?”

  
  


“Because… I don't know what love is.”

  
  


A sigh and stressed exhale could be heard on the other line as the latter started speaking, “You don't really need to know it, Mark. You just need to feel it. When you actually care about someone, trust on someone and mostly, when you feel attached to someone in a way you never felt before, or with any other being, that's the feeling of love. Love is something that you do. It just happens, like magic, like a miracle, without even your acknowledgement.”

  
  


There was a moment of silence after the latter's explanation until Mark started shedding fresh tears with audible sniffles this time.

  
  


“Hey, hey my little lion. See, if you're truly in love with someone then don't keep your feelings in. Go and get your love. I'll accept whoever that person is as long as they're going to shower my boy with the attention and admiration which I couldn't do in my entire life. If the person you're yearning for seems the one, then they're the one.”

  
  


Now the younger male couldn't hold anymore as he started sobbing. “I miss you so much Daddy.”

  
  


“I know honey. I know. Daddy misses you too. But you know that Dad got a lot of work to do.”

  
  


“I know Daddy. I understand.”

  
  


“My boy has grown a lot lately huh? I'm proud of you. You know that you can come back and continue your studies here in Canada anytime you want, right? Have I ever turned down anything you wanted?”

  
  


Mark giggled as he spoke, “No, Dad.”

  
  


“Of course. Anyways, I guess I have to go now honey, duty calls. And, don't forget to take your meals and sleep at time. Bye and Daddy loves you.”

  
  


“I love you too.” Mark confessed back but the line was already disconnected. Mark placed his phones back on the table and went back into his reverie.

  
  


The reverie that had been taking over him lately. The reverie which was new, was strange and always consisted of a certain someone every single time.

  
  


Mark lifted his hand and touched his cheek where he was hit… By Jungwoo.

  
  


He tried many times to erase the elder from his memory but it just failed every time. The moments he spent with the latter, or the day Jungwoo had saved him from being raped, or the times when the giant male always cared about his safety, his concerns and mostly, just cared about him, all those scenarios were just repeating in Mark's mind and he didn't even know why. He also didn't know as to why the latter was still saving him till now.

  
  


Their work as partners was over and that was it. But, a part of him was still wanting to live its time with the said man. To have that man by his side.

  
  


He closed his eyes and started caressing his cheek, feeling the sensation and remembering the moment when the elder had actually hit there. He just realized that it was even the first time their skins had contacted each other. They had never touched each other, not even had shook hands. It was another strange feeling that he felt so close to someone he hadn't even touched. Well, after the slap incident it wasn't valid to say that they hadn't touched each other but… 

  
  


How would it feel if they would touch each other more, in a more passionate way. How would it feel if those hands caressed his cheeks instead of hitting and those plump lips were on his…

  
  


Mark shook his head immediately, shaking all his thoughts away. “No, no.” He couldn't think that way, he just shouldn't think of something like that. He was in love with Donghyuck, right?

  
  


Yes. The latter had extremely offended him and he could still feel the way he had humiliated him all this time. He couldn't just let him go that easily. Donghyuck had taken it against him and be it for love or war, he must pay for that.

  
  


And for that, “I have a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Everybody should learn computer coding, because it teaches you how to think.”
> 
> –Steve Jobs


	8. Eighth Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck finally takes the major step of his life and a step towards a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.  
> Please check the end notes. _/\\_

It had been a few days since the day Taeil's relationship with Donghyuck was revealed and even though everything was clear and both Baekhyun and Jongdae had forgiven Taeil, the tension between the Byun family just stayed still.

  
  


Yes, they sure spoke, ate and simply kept living together as usual but the way they did it went awkward. Their conversations and interaction were just too formal to be considered the Byun's chemistry.

  
  


It seemed as if they, especially Taeil and Baekhyun were just trying to not change words or glances with each other much and that was now getting on Jongdae's nerves. The tension was making him sick.

  
  


“You and you.” Jongdae said a little loud, taking both of the other males' attention.

  
  


It was weekend morning and the trio were having breakfast together but it really didn't feel as if Jongdae was even around living beings because the other two men just seemed nonexistent and that was just beyond Jongdae's capability of tolerating.

  
  


“You two.” He rephrased.

  
  


“Dae, just how many phrases are you gonna use to refer us?” Baekhyun asked in a retorting way which made the younger glare at his husband and the latter lower his head, averting his husband glares.

  
  


“I didn't allow you to speak.” Jongdae snapped and Taeil laughed slowly, attempting to not let that be audible. Though, Jongdae still heard that way too clearly.

  
  


“I'm not cracking jokes here.”

  
  


Now it was Baekhyun's turn to laugh but the latter couldn't even have complete laughter when a loud thud was made that made both the eldest and youngest flinch and they both Sat straight facing Jongdae in fear.

  
  


Jongdae took a breath before looking back at his husband and son as he started speaking. “Just when-”

  
  


“At night around ten.”

  
  


“Baek, I'll kill you later but right now, when are you two gonna stop this?”

  
  


“Stop what Papa?”

  
  


The latter looked at his son and massaged his temples in frustration. “You two not only being strangers but also being intolerably strange and it's now creeping the freak out of me. You haven't even played any game with each other since then.”

  
  


“I thought you didn't like us playing.” Taeil said, shrugging while Baekhyun nodded in agreement.

  
  


“I didn't like you two playing too much, not you two playing together.”

  
  


“Okay, okay. Whatsoever. Just freaking tell what we are required to do?” Baekhyun asked directly, dropping the riddled talk.

  
  


“I just you to-” Jongdae couldn't complete his sentence when the doorbell of their house rang and distracted the all three of them.

  
  


The latter was about to stand and check on the sudden visitor but the eldest stopped him. “I'll see.” Said Baekhyun as he stood up and went to the door.

  
  


A shocking yet surprised look appeared on Baekhyun's face as soon as he was met with the unknown visitor, who wasn't unknown anymore by then.

  
  


“Donghyuck?”

  
  


The younger man didn't look as full of himself as he usually did. It even seemed as if he had been in a fight or something with someone because of his slightly swollen face and visible black eye. Though it wasn't really visible but Baekhyun had sharp eyes and seeing the younger in that state hurt him in some way. He wondered if Donghyuck was beaten by his mother brutally. Jongdae was such a spilling bitch. Poor Donghyuck that he had to get caught by none other than Jongdae.

  
  


Well, even after all that, the younger man still had that cocky and confident aura and Baekhyun was just once again amused at that fact.

  
  


“How have you been, Mr. Byun?”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


The awkward tension was taking over intensively as the four men just stayed in silence. Taeil, Donghyuck and Baekhyun were sitting by the couch while Jongdae decided to stand by the kitchen's door, leaning on the door frame while keeping his hands crossed, looking ready to knock someone out at any moment.

  
  


The irony was that they invited the youngest to join them having breakfast and Jongdae had even brought more food on the table even though they all knew that no one was going to eat at that very moment. Poor food.

  
  


Realizing that no one was going to say anything anytime soon, Donghyuck decided to start the task he was here for.

  
  


“I believe that by now, all of us know about my and Taeil's… Relationship.”

  
  


“Since when you two have been doing… You know, this?” Jongdae asked, his voice sounded utterly disappointed.

  
  


“Papa-” Taeil started speaking but got stopped immediately by Donghyuck as the younger rested a hand onto his and motioned to let him speak instead.

  
  


Taeil pouted in protest but let his lover be in charge nonetheless. “It's me, Sir. I'm the one as to why things got this way. I couldn't control myself when Taeil's charm attacked me and dangerously fell for him. And then, I just started doing every possible thing which could help me with my way into love.”

  
  


“And Taeil did fall for you too. He gave you the consent and agreed to have a relationship with you which means he's also equally responsible. One hand can never clap. It needs both sides to create friction.” Jongdae exclaimed and his son lowered his head in guilt while Donghyuck squeezed his hand, assuring him.

  
  


“Besides…” Taeil and Donghyuck, along with Jongdae, turned their heads towards the eldest direction who now was standing and slowly walked where Jongdae was standing.

  
  


“It's not only you nor only Taeil. We all have been wrong at certain points. It may seem as if it's all just because of you or your relationship but it's actually not. Maybe it was destiny's way to make this happen in this way so that not only you two but we all could realize our faults.” Baekhyun explained.

  
  


“I know what we did was wrong. I agree that we all were somehow at faults but I still feel that if I would have done it right…”

  
  


“Things might be different and easy. Am I right Hyuck-ah?” Jongdae chimed in with the nickname and the youngest chuckled lightly while nodding. “Well, we are not actually blaming you two for falling in love but just the way you fell. The way you did.”

  
  


“And that's exactly as to why I'm here. All this time I've been doing it wrong and now I wanna make it right. I want to have everyone's acknowledgement and consent and change the things for good.”

  
  


Both Baekhyun and Jongdae raised their eyebrows suspiciously while Taeil just seemed clueless when Donghyuck stood and reached his parents.

  
  


“And for that, I firstly need your permission. Mr. and Mr. Byun, may I have the opportunity to have your son's hand in mine and make him my husband for life?”

  
  


It was a bit surprising for the elder couple. Yes, they had expected that the younger might ask to let him take their son on dates and have their time together but Donghyuck was always something with amusing surprises.

  
  


They both nodded at each other and Baekhyun decided to break the silence. “Well Hyuck-ah, you may have realized that I already like you at many points and especially by now, the image you had in my mind became even better. But, I just want to ask, are you capable enough to fight for your love?”

  
  


“I'm already on it.”

  
  


“Then I guess…” Jongdae started and looked at his husband who nodded and they both turned their heads back to the latter.

  
  


“Opportunity granted so go for it.” They both said in unison and were taken aback when the younger hugged them. Though they hugged back and the trio had a group hug before a voice interrupted.

  
  


“I'm also here!”

  
  


They looked at Taeil who had some unshed tears and a dramatic pout on his face. Donghyuck forwarded his hand for him but his parents pulled him entirely and the four of them hugged for a moment.

  
  


When they pulled back, Donghyuck took Taeil's hand back in his. “So, can I take Taeil on a date tonight?”

  
  


“Of course!” Came from Baekhyun.

  
  


“But no sex until marriage anymore.” Warned Jongdae.

  
  


Donghyuck looked at his lover in the eyes as he said.“I guess we gotta marry real soon then.” Taeil blushed and giggled at his boyfriend's comment.

  
  


Jongdae sighed and shook his head. “Kids are so wild nowadays.”

  
  


“We are not kids anymore but we're still wild. Aren't we?” Baekhyun teased, making the latter blush and land a smack on him.

  
  


A new beginning had started but both Taeil and Donghyuck knew that their parents weren't the only people attached to them. They needed another major step to take and they were more than ready for that this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an update regarding the first installment of the 'Un-Destined' trilogy. You may want to check it there in the closing notes of the story.^^


	9. Ninth Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said yes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAST TALK!  
> AMD or NVIDIA?

“You didn't really have to come. I mean, you can still go and get rest at home. I know and I understand how difficult things have been for you, Mr. Kim.” The woman immediately covered her mouth when she realized that she used that certain title again.

  
  


“Apologies, Mr. Moon. It's just…”

  
  


“That is alright, Miss Seungwan. I know it's not always easy to adapt to new changes in a sudden and you really don't need to force it either. Just go with the pace you're comfortable and it'll just happen itself. Besides, you can just call me Taeil whenever you want, you know.”

  
  


It was the annual pre-graduation ceremony day and Donghyuck and Taeil thought this was the best time to reveal their secret with all of their allies. It could be either good or but it was also now or never. They couldn't bear to go with the term 'never' so this was it.

  
  


“I am really amused that you still get to keep your pace and confidence even after all those unfortunate events. You really are an inspiration, Taeil. We all are so proud of you.”

  
  


_ Maybe after today, you won't be anymore. _

  
  


Taeil chuckled sadly and said, “I hope I won't let that proud down.”

  
  


“You won't. We trust you. And so should you. Before anything else, you must trust yourself.” The woman assured as she rested a hand on the younger's shoulder gently.

  
  


“Besided, making someone proud doesn't mean that you are always supposed to reach their expectations. The ones that actually care about you, will be proud of you as long as you trust them enough to show your honesty.”

  
  


Both the dean and professor turned their heads towards the direction where the voice had come from.

  
  


“As long as you believe them to show the real you, they'll be proud.”

  
  


“I would say that I am surprised but since now all the campus know how amazing you are, it just became a habit to have amazing thoughts from you, Mr. Lee.” Seungwan commented.

  
  


Donghyuck chuckled as he continued. “I feel appreciated more every single time. Anyways, I hope I didn't interrupt you two?”

  
  


“Oh no, no.” The woman answered while slowly standing. “I was just checking on Taeil. I'm just about to join the others as the speech sessions are about to start. And, I believe that your turn will be up soon so see you two at the auditorium.” She concluded, clarifying while exiting the common room, leaving the duo alone.

  
  


Taeil looked at his lover who just stood in front of him.and sighed after seeing Taeil's dull expression.

  
  


“Just, how do you always manage to keep your confidence up?” Taeil asked, sounding amused as always.

  
  


“You are my confidence.” The latter said slowly while lifting the shorter's chin up.

  
  


Taeil felt his eyes heavy as he spoke. “I wish I could be as strong as you, Hyuck-ah.”

  
  


“Hey, you are strong, babe. You are just yet to find your inner strength. And we'll find it out for sure. We're in this together.”

  
  


Taeil lifted his hand and caressed Donghyuck's cheek fondly. “I love you.”

  
  


“Love you more.” Donghyuck confessed back and the loud voice of MC took their attention, who was announcing the turn for the upcoming participants.

  
  


They both looked at the outside and then at each other for a moment in silence.

  
  


“Let's do this.” They said in unison.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“We're here, junior master.”

  
  


“It may take the entire day at the campus today so I think you may leave. I'll just get back at home by myself once the event is over.”

  
  


“Are you sure master? Your father won't like to hear this.”

  
  


“I am sure and I will handle him.” The latter said as he picked his belongings and exited the vehicle in an instant, not even giving the driver a chance to bid goodbye.

  
  


He started walking in pace towards the college campus, receiving a few amused stares at his aura as usual.

  
  


“You always bark that your love is extreme and you're not afraid of anyone when it comes to your love, huh Hyuckie? But still you didn't get the balls to utter a single word about your superior love. Hence, I'm just gonna make this done for you. I'm gonna reveal all your dirty secrets to the entire campus. Huh, just think how proud your beloved professor and your trusted allies will feel once they get to know about your wonderful deeds.” Mark sarcastically said to himself as he went nearer to the auditorium.

  
  


He was so close and was just about to barge in the crowd but stopped on his track when he heard the MC announcing, “And now, Mr. Lee Donghyuck will share his journey and experience he had with us. Please applaud him!”

  
  


Mark went nearer by the wall so that he could peek and listen without getting in anyone's eyes.

  
  


The audience, including Mark, frowned a little in confusion when they saw that Donghyuck didn't go on the stage alone. He had Taeil by his side. The MC also got somewhat confused but left the stage for the duo nonetheless.

  
  


“First of all, I'm sincerely, extremely thankful to everyone, for everything, that I learned here. Whether they're knowledge of new or traditional things, understanding and accepting others' backgrounds and perspectives, environment development and so on.” Donghyuck finished his first statement which was followed by a round of applause. He smiled at the audience as he got the courage to move ahead with his next words.

  
  


“But the thing I'm thankful for most, is the feeling of love, that I got to know when I fell in love with Moon Taeil.”

  
  


_ Silence… _

  
  


The entire hall had a pin drop silence as if there wasn't a large crowd cheering loudly just a moment ago. Everyone had a horrified gasp on their faces including Mark as well. Though, he wasn't shocked. He was surprised, at the sudden event which didn't expect to be happening in this life. He didn't expect Donghyuck to go for his love this way for real.

  
  


Donghyuck looked in silence at the crows and was about to continue when he felt a light grip on his arm. He looked at Taeil and said, “Taeil, for our love, we gotta do this.”

  
  


“Yes. It's 'we', not only you. It's always been you to stand for our love. Let me, this time, Donghyuck.”

  
  


The sunkissed man smiled encouragingly and let the latter move forward. Taeil took a deep breath when he saw the view in front properly.

  
  


“It's not only Donghyuck who fell in love. I also love him the same way. We both love each other and have been keeping our relationship secret because we knew… We knew that it was a sin. We knew it was forbidden… We knew that it was wrong.” He stopped for a moment after completing his statement.

  
  


“But I just want to ask, why? Why is it wrong? Why is it unacceptable? Isn't love meant to be unconditional? Then why do people always put these schemes, rules and categorization? The mind would even listen and control for a second. But this stubborn heart just doesn't listen. It keeps falling and falling stubbornly until it gets captured. My heart kept falling until it was captured by Donghyuck.” The shorter man then looked at his lover, who came forward, intervening their hands as they stood on the spot together.

  
  


They both looked at each other and nodded in unison as Donghyuck started, “Yes, the things we did to make our love work were wrong in many aspects and that's why we are here today, because we have realized and want to apologize…”

  
  


“And to start a whole new journey. Leaving the past behind, and moving ahead with our own kind. We know that we may get disapproved, disowned or even hated. But it's better to be hated for being who we are than to be respected for faking ourselves for the rest of our lives. We apologize if you can't respect. But this is who we are, our very real aspect.”

  
  


There was another series of silence as the couple explained what they had and they were expecting their companions to put their honest views. But since the crowd just stayed still, they also started getting even more nervous than they already were. Taeil could feel like shedding tears but calmed right when Donghyuck wrapped his arms around him in an assuring and protective way. He looked at the audience once again and was a bit surprised to see that no one was gasping or had a horrified face anymore. But the silence still killed him inside.

  
  


“I respect.”

  
  


The entire auditorium including the newly announced couple and hiding Mark moved their heads towards the direction of the voice.

  
  


“Yes, love is indeed unconditional. Yes, you indeed did it wrong by not letting us know before and maybe doing even more things which we are not aware of. However, we are also at fault, by not making an open and healthy environment for these kinds of events. As a society and especially your companions, we should have been more considerate. Though, we weren't. Which is why we are also guilty. We are on the same page. Let's move ahead to reach our happy ending together. And so, I, Wendy Shon, respect your decisions, your relation.”

  
  


“Me too.” The new voice took everyone's attention after Seungwan finished her speech. “I mean, even in our musical and poetry sessions, we always learn how superior and inferior the love is. How it should be always cherished. Yes, like Miss Seungwan said, things weren't it in the past, that doesn't mean we can change for the good of our future.Therefore, I, Na Jaemin, also respect!”

  
  


The certain statement made Donghyuck and Taeil feel delighted immediately. Even if two of their allies had accepted them, they already felt complete and accomplished.

  
  


“Well, I don't really have much to judge, Hyuck-ah. As long as the people I care about are happy, I respect.”

  
  


“I respect.”

  
  


“I respect…”

  
  


“I respect.” Came a whisper instead of a loud declaration and Mark realized as to why it was a whisper. He lifted his hands and reached his mouth as he repeated. “I respect. Yes. I respect. I do.”

  
  


“We can't really explain in words as to how grateful we are to all of you. Especially my best friends, Jaemin and Renjun-ah…” Donghyuck looked at his friends who showed a thumbs up to him.which made him chuckle lightly. “I personally can't describe how best you are.”

  
  


Donghyuck felt a tap on his shoulder and looked at his lover who seemed to be wanting to say. The younger man let him.

  
  


“It's really like a dream that everything is happening so positively. Let us keep our positive pace this way up. You know, you'll never really know when the feeling of love gets you.”

  
  


The last lines of Taeil's statement felt déjà vu to Mark. His heart instantly started feeling the same way whenever he thought of…

  
  


“Your love, someone who you love or someone who loves you… These feelings are not something you choose, they just happen. You only realize them when they actually get away from you. Or when you resist but your heart doesn't. The surroundings and the people around us sometimes make us feel that maybe we should not commit ourselves to love because it just doesn't feel right to go on… But trust me, once you commit, you'll get to know that nothing can be more right than this. Nothing can be more right than letting yourself fall in love.”

  
  


Mark felt his eyes filling with fresh tears and his nose making sniffles. It was just too difficult. Everything felt just too difficult.

  
  


“Regardless of what you have been all this time, or how you did it till now or how you felt before, if right now you are feeling that way, now is the time to get your way, to your love. It's now or never. If you are in love, go and get it before it's too late.”

  
  


Now Mark was letting his tears fall freely. That was it. He couldn't hold them anymore. He couldn't hold himself anymore and mostly, he couldn't hold his feelings. Maybe… It was the actual time.

  
  


He looked at Donghyuck and Taeil one last time and they both seemed extremely delighted. Mark didn't know why but he didn't feel anything negative at that very moment. Instead, he wanted to go and congratulate them. Though, fate might be soft but never really easy and so, he just smiled to himself while shaking his head. He then stood and just simply left the two and the others have their moment.

  
  


“Ahem, ahem” Donghyuck cleared his throat taking the cheery crowd's attention. “Well, now that we all are being all open here, I have another big thing to get done and I think it's the time…”

  
  


He then looked at Taeil who just smiled as a confused expression appeared on his face.

  
  


Without wasting another second, Donghyuck kneeled and presented an elegant object in front of the latter, making not only Taeil but everyone else gasp in surprise.

  
  


“People say, red represents love. But purple made our love bloom.

As our love kept blooming, it kept turning deep, and now it's maroon.

You are already my universe, but I still want that space of your heart, that certain room.

I need your permission, your decision...

Will you marry me, my beloved Moon?”

  
  


There was another trail of silence. Taeil just couldn't believe that it was happening and all of a sudden. Well, not really sudden but it did feel like that since everything seemed somewhat either shocking or surprising to him lately. Everything was surely delightful but still everything was too much to process. Just like his heart was already roaring wildly inside his chest while his body was just stunned.

  
  


“Say yes!” Came from the crowd followed by the series of cheerful encouragement and series of, “Say yes!”

  
  


Taeil felt tears in eyes as he got his consciousness and said, “Yes! Yes, yes, yes! A million times yes.”

  
  


The younger got immediately and kissed Taeil on the lips. The shorter man blushed intensively and tried pushing the latter away but the cheer and applause of the audience calmed him and he let himself enjoy the moment.

  
  


After a few seconds the couple pulled away as Donghyuck started doing another announcement.

  
  


“You all are obliged to attend our wedding ceremony!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neither. I'm going with my trusted Intel. :"D


	10. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love doesn't have to be first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!

The sound of scratching on the wall just felt relaxing to the tall and fine man as he drew random patterns on them. At least he could still release his stress by using his graffiti talent and making those dull walls of the jail somewhat alive.

  
  


Though, surprisingly, every single pattern had a certain mark. Which literally were the images of…

  
  


“How has it been going here, hero?”

  
  


The voice took his attention as he moved from his previous spot, reaching his cell's door.

  
  


“The name's Jungwoo Kim, officer. Besides, I'm nowhere near to be called a hero.”

  
  


“Every man is a hero of his own story you know.”

  
  


The answer made Jungwoo chuckle. Maybe… He could be a hero but he wasn't sure if he had any story of his. “Anyways, as you asked, being here is actually stress relieving. I got to learn many things about my own self. I'm glad that destiny got me here.”

  
  


Now it was the officer's turn to chuckle. “Good that you liked it here but bad that your time is over.” The officer replied, making the latter gulp in disbelief. The expression on Jungwoo's face made the latter laugh unnecessarily loud.

  
  


“Not that way, kiddo. Your time inside these four walls is over. The man... I don't remember the name but a very young looking man bailed you. You are free now.”

  
  


Now Jungwoo widened his expression even more. “What? Bail? Who?”

  
  


The man grunted in somewhat annoyance as he replied. “I don't know. You ask too many questions. Just go and see yourself, he's waiting at the entrance. Go and live your life and let me live mine. You only live once.”

  
  


The officer didn't let Jungwoo do any more query as he unlocked the gate and motioned him to exit. Jungwoo bowed in a way to thank him and left the cell area, reaching the exit.

  
  


When he reached the lobby and saw the person who got him free, it just made him stunned. Extremely, extremely stunned.

  
  


“Mark?”

  
  


The latter looked at him and their eyes got locked for a moment. And, the very moment had butterflies inside his stomach instantly. Though, it was not surprising to him anymore as by then, he knew why he felt that way.

  
  


Mark didn't say anything. He just kept looking him in the eye and he looked… Sad.

  
  


He then motioned him to follow while exiting himself. Jungwoo was just too confused but he followed without any query, nonetheless.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“Damn this unpleasant hasty rain!” Jungwoo cursed as they waited for the heavy rain to stop.

  
  


The weather seemed just fine when Mark had picked him from the police station. He wondered as to why did the latter not bring any driver and drove himself. Well, it was not like he included any of his servants whenever they had meetups and all but still…

  
  


Anyways, as they were on their way to God or should he say Mark knew what place as the younger just kept driving in silence. He didn't even give a glance to him.

  
  


And then this heavy rain appeared in the scene which had them stopped around some road by the woods. Which made it even awkward and Jungwoo was losing his cool.

  
  


“I am sorry.”

  
  


Jungwoo looked up at Mark, who was still looking forward, and was surprised because of the sudden apology. It was even the first time the latter spoke since they met after a long time.

  
  


“For what?”

  
  


The shorter then turned his head as he started speaking, “For everything.” He pursed his lips before continuing. “For hurting you, hurting your husband. Making you a bad person, making things worse and then leaving you there in jail when it was not even your fault!”

  
  


“Would it be weird if I'd say that these things actually made me realize my own mistakes and somewhat even helped me knowing many things about my own self which I never knew before. And that's why, I'm thankful for whatever happened. I'm grateful that I… Met you.”

  
  


Mark chuckled at the last sentence. “You shouldn't be grateful for meeting such a monster like me.”

  
  


“Hey, you are not a monster, Mark. It's just, things and surroundings make people who they are. When things are difficult or drastically different than what is considered normal, people also become way different than others. For some people, they are positive and for some, they're negative. And I guess, you just had to face the negative ones.” Jungwoo honestly regretted what he said. He didn't know but it just constructed into his mind automatically. He always felt that Mark had something, something about his family, his past and his life together, which was not easy. Which was painful, and loveless.

  
  


He even thought of asking many times but never couldn't gain the courage and until now, he was hesitant to ask anything that deep about his life. One of the minimal things he knew was that Mark was Donghyuck's boyfriend and the latter cheated on him. Nothing more about his personal life or just him as a person.

  
  


“I was around three when my mother left me…”

  
  


Mark's line broke Jungwoo's thought and they reminded him of their first meeting.

  
  


“I never had siblings and Daddy was always busy with work. The only thing I had around me since I was a kid was money. And I always thought it was all I needed until I met Donghyuck. His presence made me addicted to the presence of someone who would listen to me, talk to me, care about me and… Love me.” He stopped for a moment before continuing.

  
  


“I thought that he loved me back or even that I was in love with him. I was desperate, so, so desperate that I made an unhealthy obsession with him when he refused my feelings. No one had ever said no to me but him. I was hurt. I was offended, extremely offended by his act that I started doing crazy things to make him love me when in fact, I was just ruining his life because it calmed my triggered pride. And then, just like you said, I also started realizing my mistakes and maybe, my emotions and mainly, my real self.”

  
  


Jungwoo actually wanted to say many things but the thing that automatically came from his mouth was, “So you lied to me about your and Donghyuck's relationship?”

  
  


“To be honest, I lied to you about many things.” Mark answered and they both laughed lightly at that.

  
  


“Since everything is over, and I literally have no reason to be here anymore, I'm flying back to Canada.”

  
  


That got Jungwoo off guard as he widened his eyes in shock and asked, “What? You're... Leaving?”

  
  


“Yes. And, before I leave, I wanted to ask you, why did you save me?”

  
  


The question was a bit hard to answer clearly. The situation was already obvious and then Mark the audacity to ask such questions while looking just as pretty.

  
  


“Well, as I said, I always felt you have faced difficult times and I wanted to make it easy for you this time round. You're really young, Mark. There's still so much time for you to learn. That's why I helped you provide the time.”

  
  


“Ohh… Is that so… I guess, thank you?” Mark said, sounding not so impressed with Jungwoo's answer.

  
  


Jungwoo chuckled at the younger's reaction. He was not only unimpressed but man… He was pouting also. “Did you not like my answer?”

  
  


“No, it's not that. I was just…”

  
  


“What did you want to listen to, Mark?”

  
  


There was silence after Jungwoo's question before Mark finally started speaking. “I recently got to know that true love is not something we choose to do. It just happens. When you feel safe with someone, when you feel cared for by someone. When you just can't stop thinking about someone because you feel… Attached to someone.”

  
  


“Oh really? What else did you get to know?” Jungwoo whispered and only then they realized how close they were as they felt each other's breath. It seemed as if that happened in a blink of an eye.

  
  


“That… True love doesn't have to be first.” Mark said, looking straight in the elder's eyes, which seemed to be looking at his lips.

  
  


“Do you also know that true love doesn't always require a confession as well.”

  
  


“Is that so?”

  
  


“Yes. Sometimes, you just need to feel it, instead of speaking.” Jungwoo lifted his hand slowly, reaching Mark's cheek. The latter leaned in his touch and he realized that it was the first he was actually feeling the latter's skin. Which just felt as delicate as he thought. Or even more. “Sometimes, you just need to go on without thinking.” And with that, he finally sealed their lips. Without speaking, without thinking, going on with their feelings.

  
  


Mark's lips felt as if they were soaked in watermelon. The difference was only that, Jungwoo wasn't very fond of the fruit but was extremely fond of those lips.

  
  


The horn of the car was honked accidentally by Mark as the younger struggled on the driver's seat. Jungwoo slightly lifted him and pulled him onto his side, making him sit on his lap.

  
  


Now they both were freely face to face as they continued their business. Mark held on the latter's jaw as leaned down. Jungwoo asked for entrance which the latter easily granted. He explored his sweet and slimy mouth and it felt as if he was exploring heaven.

  
  


He then started sliding his hand under the younger's shirt and roamed his palms on his body while rolling his mouth down to his neck and bruising that intensively clean and baby skin, making the younger moan.

  
  


“Mark.” He said in between the kisses to which the latter just hummed. “Since when?”

  
  


Mark pulled away and looked at the taller for a second. “The day you slapped me, was the day I realized how much I needed more of it. How much I needed more of you.” He said as he caressed the latter's cheek. “Your hit indeed got me to my senses.” The shorter answered making the latter giggle. “How about you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow fiercely.

  
  


“The night I laid my eyes on you for the very first time. Really. It might not be exactly love at first but, something about just made me want to protect you. Especially the day that fucking Daniel tried to touch you I was just-”

  
  


“Hey, you're sweating.” Mark said as he noticed the latter clenching his fists and burning hot.

  
  


“Yes I am! I can't stand someone else looking at you the way I do. Thinking about you the way I do, touch you the way I do or anything that only I'm supposed to do!” At that point, Jungwoo was indeed looking ready to knock anyone anytime soon.

  
  


“And… What are the things that only you're supposed to do…” Mark asked slowly while biting his bottom lip and Jungwoo swore he could suck those lips until they bleed and get even redder than they already were.

  
  


“I'd rather show.” Jungwoo whispered and connected his mouth back to Mark's neck while unbuttoning his shirt a little from the top, making his shoulders and chest exposed. He started rolling down and bit on his collarbone making the latter whimper.

  
  


Mark's skin actually felt extremely fine and pure just as he thought. He didn't want to leave any bruise on that clear skin of his, but he just couldn't control. Not anymore.

  
  


He then attacked on his nipples and started sucking them hungrily while Mark helped him undo his own shirt. The shorter then went to undo his pants and Jungwoo asked, “Mark, whoa… Babe?”

  
  


“Please, Senior Jungwoo is so dashing. I want to see the dashingness of junior Jungwoo too.”

  
  


What? Wasn't that even the first time Mark had said his name. What a great way to hear your name from your lover for the first time.

  
  


Mark completely kneeled down in front of the elder and carefully undid his belts and pants as if he was placing glass antics on some altar. Both of the men's eyes went wide after seeing how huge and _hard_ junior Jungwoo was.

  
  


“It looks like my watermelon flavoured lollipop!” Jungwoo widened his eyes to which the latter just giggled and continued with his act.

  
  


He slowly reached Jungwoo's member and tapped his fingers through the tip, one by one, making the latter hiss lightly. He then started stroking slowly, decreasing the coldness of the flesh. “Am I… Doing it right?"

  
  


“You're absolutely great.”

  
  


Mark felt satisfied with the comment and kept going to make the taller feel even better. After a few minutes of stroke and massage, he finally landed his mouth on the tip, giving a light kiss before swallowing the member slowly.

  
  


He then started pacing up as Jungwoo rested himself on his seat while exhaling heavily. “Ahh Mark… You're so perfect. So fucking perfect.”

  
  


The elder started jerking up in desperation, deep throating the younger more and more until the petite man started gagging.

  
  


“Oh my why! Babe, you fine?”

  
  


The latter licked Jungwoo's liquid from his lips while wiped the rest from his face and made a gleeful expression. “You even taste like my favourite lollipop. Or even sweeter. You're my favourite lollipop from now on.”

  
  


“Am I really that tasty? Well then, I also deserve a taste of you.”

  
  


Mark stood in excitement, hitting the car's roof leaving an, “Owhh.”

  
  


The scene made the elder chuckle as he asked. “Shall we?”

  
  


The younger man smiled while blushing and the latter moved to the backseat then helped Mark with joining him too.

  
  


Jungwoo laid Mark on the seat and got on top of him. He caressed the latter's cheek first to which the young man closed his eyes, loading himself into the touch.

  
  


He now discarded his shirt entirely and left a trail of kisses all over his body, bruising and marking him as his.

  
  


After feeling satisfied with the graffiti he did on Mark, he went between the younger's legs and slowly removed his pants along with the undergarments. And the sight slightly surprised him.

  
  


“Seems like someone is heavily wet.” He said while sliding his tall fingers around Mark's entrance, making the younger whine for more. Jungwoo giggled.

  
  


He first entered two fingers at once only to realize that the latter was virgin. He then got a bit hesitant but kept his pace going. After awkwardly fingering, he started lowering himself to lick the younger but stopped for a second when the latter spoke, “Why are you so nervous? First time?” Mark teased and giggled when Jungwoo's face went red in embarrassment.

  
  


“Well yes. It is someone's first time.”

  
  


“Well that someone is not nervous and you shouldn't too.” Jungwoo rolled his eyes at the latter's comment and went back to what he was doing.

  
  


He first traced circles around Mark making the other giggle in tickle. Then he moved in the center and slowly entered inside. And he had to admit that the latter didn't only look like an expensive wine, but even tasted like one. No wonder those ignorants looked at him like he was some piece of meat and hungered hastily. Thankfully, he could protect Mark from now on.

  
  


After he was done with licking and thought that Mark was prepared, he adjusted himself between the latter but stopped suddenly as a concerned expression appeared on his face.

  
  


“Mark, do you not think we are going too fast? Especially when it's your first time. Do you… Really want it to be me?”

  
  


Mark got up to face Jungwoo properly while he spoke, “I mean, in the end it'd be obviously you then why not now? As for being first, I would have done this really earlier if I wanted to. But I guess, it's always been you. Only you. No other. I might be not your first but at least you're mine and that's what makes me even happier.”

  
  


Jungwoo lowered his face in a saddening and apologetic way. Mark grabbed his jaw and turned his face back to him. “Hey, there is nothing to feel bad about. You just said that things and situations are sometimes different for some people. We might have come from different islands, but we can always be on the same boat. And now that we are together, let it just float.”

  
  


There was a moment of silence as the two just looked in each other's eyes. It seemed as if they were speaking a lot of syllables just by their eyes.

  
  


“I love you Mark.”

  
  


“I love you most, Jungwoo.”

  
  


And that was just enough to get their bodies linked as one. They both fell smoothly on the seat as Jungwoo went deeper in Mark. The voices of them making love and heavy rain just made it even perfect. They both felt as if they were in heaven. Well, they were indeed each other's heaven.

  
  


“Oh gosh, Jungwoo…” Mark moaned his lover's name in pleasure.

  
  


“Gosh! I love you Mark. I love you so damn much!”

  
  


“I already said the most so I believe I owe no explanation.”

  
  


“You never stop being cocky huh.”

  
  


“You love it.” Mark again cockily replied and the latter giggled while agreeing.

  
  


“I couldn't use the perfume you gifted me this time.” Jungwoo spoke out of the blue.

  
  


“It was never the perfume which smelled good.” Mark commented and the elder blushed in response.

  
  


“Are you still thinking of going to Canada?”

  
  


“I can go wherever as long as you're with me.”

  
  


Jungwoo leaned in and they kissed each other with more passion. “You are my destiny, Mark.”

  
  


“And I'm destined to you, Jungwoo.”

**______**

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally… The 'Un-Destined 예정되지 않은' trilogy has been ended officially!
> 
> Ahh… It's been a really long journey and I enjoyed every step! Hope you guys have enjoyed too and I would really appreciate if you would let me know as to how did you like the ending or which was your favourite part or any of your thoughts in general!^^
> 
> Furthermore, I have a lot of new ideas and I'm even planning to write my own original story with original characters. Hope you will give them a try too, haha.
> 
> Last but not least, I'm extremely thankful to each and everyone who kept up and still is keeping up with my works. Hope to serve my mutuals even better.
> 
> Thank you, take care & love lots!


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End to start. Little ones to be a part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyuckil & Markwoo welcome their little ones.

“Ahh… Oh gosh! Fuck you Lee Haechan for fucking me!”

  
  


“Okay, okay, we can do that later but right now, you gotta focus on pushing babe.”

  
  


“Mr. Lee, keep going. We're so close. We can see the baby's body!”

  
  


“I'm trying Doc. It's so thick. Thicker than Donghyuck's dick!”

  
  


“Taeil, baby, we're in public. Control.” Donghyuck said in an embarrassed tone.

  
  


Taeil glared at his husband while pushing hard. “I'm here losing my shit!”

  
  


“Gosh, Taeil, I love you.”

  
  


“I love you too but fuck you first!”

  
  


After a few more cursing and pushing, the noise of a baby's crying filled the room and Taeil finally exhaled in relief while falling on the bed slowly.

  
  


“Congratulations! It's a boy!” The nurse congratulated while handing the child to its parents. They looked at their child and kissed each other in joy.

  
  


“He looks Japanese!”

  
  


“Hyuck-ah, all kids look the same as an infant.”

  
  


“My boy is different, what would you do about it?”

  
  


The elder sigh and nodded in agreement, not baring to do another hectic thing after already doing one just a while ago. “What should we name him?” He asked.

  
  


“I've been obsessed with Japanese culture lately and there was this name that I've liked really much.”

  
  


Taeil raised his eyebrow interrogatively at the younger.

  
  


“Shotaro.”

  
  


Well, who was even going to argue to Donghyuck? Besides, “Well, I like this name.” Said Taeil while cooing at their son. Since then, Shotaro was Donghyuck and Taeil's son.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“Christ, Jungwoo, the designs you made for our commercial are attracting many new clients and that was just a single design! Not even a lot of work.”

  
  


“I'm glad Dad. But, our products are really good and people would surely want to consume them so it's not really my design.”

  
  


“Oh come on, you never agree with any of my compliments for you. Whether it's personal or professional. I literally can't be tired of telling you how grateful I am to have you as my son in law. Your amazing skills and ideas have developed the business in an instant and the way you take care of Mark, man… I don't even remember if I had ever seen him this happy before your marriage.”

  
  


Jungwoo smiles at praise he received from his father in law. “Well, the most I can say is thank you.”

  
  


“You don't really need to say thank you, you're already doing a lot. I should say thank you instead.” The latter commented and Jungwoo chuckled. “Anyways, I think I'm gonna go now. Guess I disturbed you enough for today.” He added while standing.

  
  


“Ahh, Dad, you remember that tomorrow is our first anniversary, right?”

  
  


“Mark and yours? Oh dear, it's been a year. Hahh… Time literally flies when you spend it with your loved ones. Just like how this year ran fast with my two beloved sons. Hoping for a grand one, too. Haha, just kidding. I'll be right on time at the party. Anyways, are you not leaving yet?”

  
  


“No Dad, got some work remaining.”

  
  


“There shouldn't be any remaining task but as you wish. Also, just don't drastically over work yeah? Tomorrow is a big day for you bud. Good night.” The man said as he exited Jungwoo's cabin.

  
  


It was usual for his in-law to visit his company on a weekly basis as he enjoyed Jungwoo's company and had pretty much free time after Jungwoo had joined him in the business field. The elder man had helped Jungwoo with a headstart for his own arts and designs business which gained drastic success since then.

  
  


“Boss, may I come in?” The voice came from outside the door followed with a light knock.

  
  


“Of course, Yangyang.”

  
  


A young man appeared with a tray having snacks and coffee on it. He walked towards the latter's desk and spoke, “Sir, ahh… It's getting late and soon will be my living time. Are you going to stay-”

  
  


“It's okay, Yangyang. You can leave on your time. I will have to stay but you don't need to worry about it.”

  
  


Well, there wasn't really any work but a message from his husband, requesting him to hangout or anything but not to come at home before midnight. Mark still was crazy somehow. But still, he was his crazy.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


As soon as midnight came, Jungwoo drove and reached his home fast, feeling sleepy and missing Mark.

  
  


When he entered inside, he was surprised because everything was dark except the table which had candles and what seemed to be, “Gifts?”

  
  


He reached the spot and now was even more surprised at sight.

  
  


There were chocolates, a perfume bottle, not to mention but the same Mark had gifted him the very first time. And, “Pregnancy reports?”

  
  


A pair of hands wrapped around his stomach while a head rested on his back.

  
  


“Happy first marriage anniversary, love.”

  
  


Jungwoo turned and met his husband's eyes which were filled with joy. “Mark, you, we…”

  
  


“Did you like your gift?”

  
  


Jungwoo felt his eyes filling with tears of happiness. “Oh, oh babe… It's the best gift I ever have. Damn, I love you!” He then leaned down, kissing his lover delightedly.

  
  


“Have you thought of any names?”

  
  


“Mm…” Mark hummed before starting, “I don't know why but this name seems to suit our baby as I feel like it's going to be more like you than me. And I specifically searched for this in the Korean name books as my husband is Korean.”

  
  


“Oh really? So what is on your mind?”

  
  


Mark giggled as he said, “Sungchan.”

  
  


“Alright then…” Jungwoo kneeled reaching Mark's belly and cooed as if the baby was just in front.

“Welcome to the family, Sungchan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue bonus because y'all deserve it! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was it. Hope you enjoyed the very first chapter!^^
> 
> See you at next chapter!


End file.
